Raised on Olympus
by tatortot367
Summary: Being raised on Olympus didn't really give Percy Jackson and his two cousins, Nico and Thalia, a normal childhood, which is what they always wanted. So when their dads say that this year they get to go try and live the normal life they've always dreamed of with Nico's mom and sister, Bianca, the answer is a most definite yes, but will it live up to all they've dreamed it to be?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please no flames. I know this story is going to be so terrible but I just had to write a story because I'm so tired of just reading them. I probably won't update very often and the chapters won't be very good so… Here's the summary of the story.**

**Being raised on Olympus didn't really give Percy Jackson and his two cousins, Nico and Thalia, a normal childhood, which is what they always wanted. So when their dads say that this year they get to go try and live the normal life they've always dreamed of with Nico's mom and sister, Bianca, the answer is a most definite yes. So now the three demigod cousins have what they've always wanted, a chance at a normal life, but will it be what they've always dreamed it would be?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other things written by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percy**

"Percy," a voice whispered. "Percy," it whispered again. I shrugged it off trying to get back to the deep sleep I was formerly in. "Perseus," the voice repeated itself in a slightly angry tone this time using my formal name. I let out a groan and slipped back into sleep, hoping the voice would leave me alone. When it did I thought I had won, until a sharp voice loudly penetrated my consciousness, "PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP THIS INSTANT I SWEAR I WILL GET THALIA AND HAVE HER SHOCK YOU AWAKE!"

That woke me up because I did not want the voice to get Thalia. I rolled onto my back and opened my sea-green eyes, meeting the dark eyes of my cousin, Nico, the owner of the voice. The son of Hades had an amused and somewhat smug smirk on his face, I glared at him, still half asleep which only made his smirk grow, "What do you want?" I mumbled, wishing he would let me go back to sleep.

"Today is the day of the summer solstice, remember? You have 15 minutes before we're supposed to meet Thalia, so I'd get moving if I were you." My cousin's words took a moment to set in but when they did, "Styx! Nico! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I hissed at the now laughing son of Hades as I scrambled to get dressed and ready for the meeting.

Ten minutes later I was ready to go, wearing dark jeans and a sea-green shirt that matched my eyes and black converse. I tried flattening my hair, but it remained untamable. Glancing at Nico, noticing that he had the same problem with his hair as I did, I saw that he was wearing a black shirt with his ever constant aviator jacket and black jeans and converse. We raced to the spot where we were supposed to meet our other cousin, Thalia, the daughter of Zeus.

My father was Poseidon, Zeus and Hades brother; together the three brothers made up The Big Three, the three sons of Kronos.

I reached the meeting place with a minute to spare, gasping for breath and glaring at Nico who, of course, just shadow-traveled over here while I had to run. Thalia smirked at me, wearing a dark blue shirt along with dark jeans and converse.

"Wake up on time Percy?" Thalia asked, grinning.

"Yeah, course, you know me always on time!" I replied back, sarcastically. Thalia rolled her eyes at me, but before she could say another word thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, "Guess, that's our cue to head in," I stated miserably. I hated these meetings; they were always so boring and unproductive. Thalia and Nico agreed with me, they hated the meetings too, and to make it worse we were all ADHD which made sitting still for hours on end a nightmare.

**Time Skip until near the end of the meeting**

"Ughhhh," Nico groaned, massaging his temples and closing his eyes, "This happens every time." I couldn't help but agree with him, our parents had these arguments every time, "Mother Rhea always liked you best" or "Sea disasters are better than air disasters", it got so annoying after a while. Thalia, Nico, and I started to play rock-paper-scissors after a while.

"Crap!" Thalia swore. "Not fair," Nico whined. As I beat both of them with rock since they both chose scissors. "Ha-ha," I laughed, happy that I won.

"Shut up," Thalia growled. "Or what you gonna make me," I taunted at the two of them, watching as their faces grew red with anger. They glanced at each other and then simultaneously lunged at me from both sides, Thalia on my left Nico on my right, causing me to jump forward to avoid being grabbed. I screamed as they chased me around the throne room, "Help they're gonna kill me! HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!" I ran up to my dad's throne and flattened my body against it, hoping that my father would protect me from my murderous cousins. They both stopped a few feet away from me, unwilling to attack me in front of my dad.

"Hiding behind daddy now are we, Percy?" Nico taunted me.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I am not I just-"

"Just what, Percy?" Thalia asked, smirking.

"Just-"

"Perseus," my father interrupted me this time.

"Yes, dad" I answered.

"Why are hiding in between my legs?" My father asked.

"Oh…uh….well…..ask Thalia and Nico," I squeaked flattening myself further into dad's throne. My cousins explained the whole situation, from when I won rock-paper-scissors to where they started chasing me around the throne room. The other gods found it hilarious, me on the other hand, not so much. "Well," my father mused, "After hearing this I don't know if you're ready." _Ready for what?_ I thought. My dad sensing my confusion answered my unspoken question, "Your uncles and I had been planning on sending you three down to live with Nico's mother and sister for the school year, but I don't know if you're ready now." My father shook his head glancing at his brothers who were suppressing grins.

"No, No, we're ready I promise we can handle it, pleeeeaaaase don't change you're mind!" I begged my dad. My cousins nodded earnestly beside me, our fight forgotten in our eagerness to live in the real world for once. We had all lived on Olympus our whole lives, we were born on the same day and my mom and Thalia's mom had both died in childbirth, while Nico's mother, Maria, survived and had Nico and his sister, Bianca. When Hades wanted to take his children onto Olympus where they could be safely raised alongside me and Thalia, Maria agreed, but said that Hades could only take Nico and she would keep Bianca. Hades didn't like it but he had no choice, it was either this or they both grew up unsafe with their mother. Hades masked Bianca's scent until it was nearly non-existent so she wouldn't have any monster attacks.

So while Nico, Thalia, and Percy had been raised on Olympus, Bianca had lived a normal life with barely any monster attacks. The three cousins were incredibly jealous of Bianca. Now they finally had the chance to live a normal life, and they may have just ruined it.

"Okay," Zeus said, "You'll stay here until the end of summer and than head down and stay with Maria and go to school with Bianca."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," the three of us yelled in unison each of us hugging our fathers. We all raced around the room laughing until we realized what we were doing and stopped. _Nice Perce, nice way to convince you father and uncles that you're ready for this. _I thought mentally face-palming. Thalia, Nico, and I glanced at each other and I could tell we were thinking the same thing; _lets get out of here before we blow it._ We bowed to our fathers and raced out the doors and into the streets of Olympus. Once out there we all burst out into laughter, full of happiness that our dream was coming true. We all high-fived and started to walk back to our house. We all lived in the same house, we used to have separate houses but we grew so close we asked our fathers if we could live in the same house. _So close, _I thought_, so close to my dream. I just have to last to the end of summer._

**Time skip to end of summer when the three cousins are about to leave**

"Dad for the last time we have to go, we'll be fine." Thalia told her father who was being a worrywart. In fact, all of our fathers were.

"I don't know maybe we should postpone this till next year when you're more prepared" Hades said, Zeus and Poseidon nodded.

"No," I told them firmly, "I am not waiting a one more year, please, you have to trust that we can handle this" I pleaded with them, and finally they agreed.

We grabbed hands and Nico shadow-traveled us to his mom's place, my last glimpse was of my fathers face as he waved good-bye alongside his brothers. When I opened my eyes we were in front of Maria di Angelo's house.

_Here we go._ I thought as I opened the door and stepped into the house.

* * *

**And there's the end of the first chapter, I hope yall liked it. Please review I need to know your thoughts on this, good, bad, terrible. I should be able to update soon as this is Spring Break this week. Again just reminding yall that this is my first fanfiction so while I would appreciate your thoughts you do not have to be mean about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter, I hope you all like it. And to the people that said all the characters were OOC, I know, this is my first time writing so. I know that some of you are probably wondering why Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades don't hate each other and are acting nice, and why Hades is allowed on Olympus and not an outcast, and it's because Percy, Thalia, and Nico brought them and all of Olympus closer together so they are acting more like a family now. Chapters will most likely be in Percy's point of view but I may change it every once in awhile. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or anything written by Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Percy**

The first thing that I noticed when I stepped through the doorway was the smell of chocolate chip cookies, and I saw the light brown walls of the living room. Then my vision was obscured by a flying mess of dark brown hair, and I felt the arms of Bianca wrap around me in a hug. I quickly hugged her back; I hadn't seen her since New Years when her mom allowed her to come up to Olympus for a week. She had to leave when school started again though and she didn't have time to come for the rest of the school year or during summer.

She let go and moved on to Thalia, hugging the life out of the daughter of Zeus. Thalia awkwardly hugged her back, as she was never one for hugs I think she gets it from her father because Zeus rarely ever hugs anyone either. I stifled a laugh at the sight of my uncomfortable cousin, and then I turned to Nico who was being fussed over by his mother. Then she saw me and immediately started messing with my hair, trying to get it to lay flat and telling me I should get it cut as it was rather long. Then she noticed Thalia who was standing behind me and instantly wrapped her up in a hug, squeezing her to death. I couldn't help but laugh along with Nico, as we watched our cousin hesitantly hug her back. Our cousin noticed and glared at us from over Maria di Angelo's shoulder, which just made us laugh harder. We stopped though, when Maria turned back to us and fixed with a stern stare.

"And why are you two laughing?" She asked us, raising her eyebrows.

"No reason!" we both squeaked. Yes, we squeaked, I'm not proud of it but Maria just has that stare about her that scares us to death. Not even our fathers can scare us as much as Maria di Angelo can.

"Good," she said, and she turned back to Thalia, "Oh, it's so nice to see you again!"

Nico and I glanced at each other incredulously and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing, _How come we get the stare and Thalia gets the 'Oh how nice to see you again'? Unfair!_ Those thoughts however stopped when Maria whipped back around to us and pulled us both into another hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" she exclaimed. Thalia and I smiled, although Maria was not our birth mother and we weren't her children she loved us like her own children, and we loved her like we would love our own mothers if they were alive. We followed her into the kitchen, as she caught us up on everything that had happened since New Years, with Bianca chiming in when she forgot to mention something. We talked and ate cookies for hours, until Bianca finally seemed to notice how tired the three of us looked.

"Why don't we go to sleep? The first day of school is tomorrow and we need to get a decent amount of sleep." She said, and Maria seemed to notice how wiped out we all were.

"I agree, you all look pooped, and you don't want to fall asleep in class tomorrow do you?" Maria asked us. We all shook our heads no and headed up to our rooms. We dragged ourselves up the stairs, and went into our separate rooms, Nico and I on the right side of the hallway and Thalia across from us on the left. I stumbled into my room and fell onto the bed fully clothed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Next morning**

Someone was poking me, now someone was hitting me, now this someone was slapping me, and then it stopped. I was confused for a second but then burrowed deeper into my covers trying to get back to sleep. I was almost back into sleep when I received an electric shock. I jumped and turned around, rolling off my bed and landing hard on my but on the floor. I groaned "Thalia, why can't you just let me sleep?" She replied back with, "Because we have school today, Kelp Head! Now get up and change!" I cursed as I jumped up, shoving my cousin out of my room so I could change. My room had walls the color of my eyes, black carpet, and a dark blue silk bed.

My walls had pictures of Thalia, Nico, Bianca, and I from times when our father allowed us to come down from Olympus for a day. We had a few pictures from when we went to Six Flags and a couple dracaenas attacked us when we were on The Titan. The picture was of Thalia piggybacking one of them, Nico stabbing another one, and me pushing the last one off the rollercoaster onto the ground to keep it away from Bianca, who was just staring in shock. I was the only one smiling in the picture, which looked pretty weird, I mean; I was smiling for the camera as I pushed a monster off a rollercoaster. Another had us in a log ride at a water park, where the Minotaur attacked us. Every time we got to come down from Olympus for a day something bad happened and we almost died, so eventually our dads stopped letting us go, So we hadn't come down from Olympus since we were fourteen, two years ago, since we were sixteen now as of August 18th.

I headed down the stairs as soon as I was dressed; I grabbed a plate full of waffles from Nico who was still half asleep. Hey, if he wasn't going to eat them than I was. Nico however, didn't notice as he was rubbing his eyes trying to wake up. Thalia noticed though, and stifled a laugh as I dug into Nico's waffles. I finished the plate of waffles and waited for the others to finish as they were all slow eaters. My foot tapped impatiently, as the Thalia and Bianca finally finished eating.

"Come on," Bianca said, "Percy wake Nico up and tell him to meet us outside, he's going to shadow-travel us to school."

"K," I replied.

"Nicky, wake up" I said, as I shook his shoulder, "Nicks, come on you have to shadow-travel us to school" he still wouldn't wake up. Then I got an idea, I levitated a ball of freezing cold water over Nico's head, and let it drop. Nico jumped up, the cold water waking him immediately. He glared at me, but I just smirked at him.

"Come on, you're shadow-traveling us to school!" I said, then I turned around heading outside, leaving him to pick up his bags and hurry after me.

"I'm coming, hey what happened to my waffles!" Nico exclaimed. "Percy, you ate my waffles!" I hurried outside, and reached the girls who were waiting for me. Thalia grinned when Nico came out the door, his hair dripping from when I woke him up and a scowl on his face after finding out I ate his waffles. We all grabbed hands and I dried Nico off when I grabbed his hand and Nico shadow-traveled us to an alley by the school.

"Ok, we have to go to the front office to get your schedules, I already have mine but you need yours" Bianca said leading us to the front office where we received our schedules.

My schedule was:

English- Rose Rm. 19

History-Dennis Rm. 27

Science-Kostroun Rm. 32

Math-Lewis Rm. 13

Lunch Cafeteria

Homeroom-King Rm. 2

Literature-Rogers Rm. 23

Swimming-Hinton Pool

Greek-Holland Rm. 15

_Great, _I thought, _I start the day off with English and than three other hard core classes after that, torture time._ We all surprisingly, had the same schedules, except for Bianca who took French 3rd period and AP Science last period. She took French because she wanted a challenge and Greek came too easily, which is why Thalia, Nico, and I took it. Also during that class, was not just learning the language, but all of the Greek myths, too so we were gonna ace it. Bianca also took AP English 1st period with Betke instead of Regular English like the rest of us. Did I forget to mention that Hades not only masked her scent he also took away her dyslexia, which I didn't even know the gods could do? It made Greek a little harder but not too much.

After pointing us in the right direction, Bianca headed off to AP English, while Thalia, Nico, and I headed to regular English class. I was preparing myself for a day of torture, because I hated English, our dads made us take it with Athena as our teacher. I only hoped that this teacher was nicer than Athena.

The three of us were some of the first people in the room, the others being jocks and cheerleaders. We distanced ourselves from them, not wanting to be noticed. The three of us sat at the back right next to each other. We didn't really say anything, we were too nervous. It was our first day of school, of course we were nervous.

People filed in, but I didn't really pay attention to them.

And then, she came in.

* * *

**And that's the end to the second chapter I hoped yall liked it, because it took forever. I'll update again soon, I hope. This chapter was slightly longer than the last one and I plan to make them progressively longer as time goes on. Please review so I can know your thoughts good, bad, terrible, you loved it, you hated it. And remember, this is my first fanfiction, so while I love to hear your opinions try not to be really rude. You can tell me what you think but try to make it as nice as possible, please. Remember to review! Until next time!**

**Tatortot367**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two updates in one day, three overall since I published a reading the books one too. It's just the first chapter but I hope it's good. I'm in a really writey mood and its Spring Break so I have a lot of time on my hands. I basically sat in my room all day typing on the computer and listening to Carrie Underwood. So I hope you like the third chapter to Raised on Olympus, I'll probably update another two tomorrow, I hope and maybe even add another chapter to Reading the Lightning Thief. It all depends on my mood. And as of right now my plan for this story is percabeth, jasper, leyna, frazel, and maybe some OCs with Nico and Thalia. I also plan for Luke and Drew to be the bad guys in this story. I may put Rachel in, I'm not sure. Also I'm putting the Roman demigods in, they're going to go to Goode High, too. Just because I want to have Jason and Reyna and Frank and Hazel and everyone else in there. So, that's my plan for this story for now, if you don't like it I'm sorry, bur that's the way I'm doing it. I may change my mind later but as of right now that's the plan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO or anything that Rick Riordan owns.**

* * *

**Percy**

Every inch of her was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had blonde hair curled like a princesses, and breathtaking eyes, they were stormy grey, and looked like they were analyzing the room for enemies. Her eyes reminded me of Athena, and for a second I thought she might just possibly be her daughter. But then her eyes locked on to mine for just one second, and my mind went blank, completely blank. There was not a single thought in my head, as I looked into her stormy eyes that made everything else just fall away. It was just one fleeting second, but it felt like hours, and then she moved her gaze on to another part of the room. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and realized someone was shaking my shoulder. I turned around to see Thalia, smirking at me with Nico grinning beside her. They had obviously noticed that I had been staring at the girl.

I had been so caught up with her that I didn't even notice the people that had walked in behind her. There was a scrawny boy, with curly hair, and looked like a satyr. Then there was a blonde headed boy with the same eyes as the princess girl, though not as breathtaking. They looked almost like siblings. Next two boys who looked like twins came in grinning like only a troublemaker could, almost like Hermes children. The two boys that followed them could have been Hermes children, too. One had blonde hair and sky-blue eyes, but he had a scar across his face, the other looked similar to the two twins that came in before. Next was a buff girl who looked like a body wrestler. Then came what I would call, the tinkerers, because they reminded me of Hephaestus. There was a scrawny Latino boy who looked like an elf and was messing with something in his hands. Then an African-American man who looked to have lived in a forge his whole life, along with a man who looked almost the exact same just with lighter skin. The girl next was undoubtedly their sister, she walked the same and had the same fidgety hands as the other three. The next three girls were similarly beautiful but different, the first had a moderate amount of make up on and looked like she tried to be pretty but didn't need it, the next girl was wearing excessive amounts of make up and trying to show off and tell people she was better, she carried herself haughtily, the last girl was pretty but like she tried not to be, she wore old clothes and had chopped uneven hair. They were so different yet I could tell they were somehow related. All of them seemed like one big family, a really big extended family.

I turned back to Nico and Thalia and was about to comment on the big group of people when another group came in. These people were just as interesting as the other group. They came in right behind them but it was obvious that the two groups didn't know each other. The first boy to come in carried himself like a leader; he had blonde hair and shocking electric blue eyes. I found myself looking at Thalia because their eyes were exactly the same. The next girl was obviously a leader and she looked tough, like she could take anything the gods threw at her. Then a buff Canadian looking man who kind of reminded of a teddy bear, next a dark-skinned girl with hazel almost gold eyes.

The bell rang and all the newcomers found seats. I tried not to stare at the blonde girl when she came and surprisingly sat at the desk right beside mine. I stared for a second then turned away before someone noticed and looked at Thalia and Nico both looked like they were trying not to burst out laughing. I glared at them and they stopped. I quickly glanced to my left where princess was seated before looking back at Nico who was seated at my right. Nico was now grinning at Thalia as she tried not to blush as scar face sat down right next to her. I couldn't help the smirk that rose to my face as I saw her embarrassment. She glared at us and all signs of amusement were wiped off our faces.

"Is it just me, or did you find yourselves comparing the newcomers to the gods?" Nico whispered to me. "Yeah, but only the first group, the second don't really seem like demigods to me," I replied back before the teacher started roll call and we had to shut up.

I found out all the newcomers names, princess's name was Annabeth Chase, the one who could be her brother was Malcolm, the twins were Connor and Travis Stoll, scar face was Luke Castellan, the one who was similar to the twins was Chris Rodriguez, buff girl was Clarisse La Rue, Latino was Leo Valdez, African dude was Charles Beckendorf, and his lighter twin was Jake Mason, the girl who I thought was their sister was Nyssa, moderate make-up girl was Silena Beauregard, haughty girl was Drew Tanaka, and pretty-but-I-try-not-to-be was Piper Mclean.

Then from the second group, sparky was Jason Grace which reminded me of Thalia even more, leader girl was Reyna, Canadian baby man was Frank Zhang, and Hazel-eyes was ironically Hazel Levesque.

Annabeth Chase. I just couldn't get the name out of my head, it was so beautiful. I shook my head and turned back to Nico trying to forget about princess. We talked about the newcomers all throughout English. Today was the first day so we weren't going to do anything. Mr. Rose just told us to get used to each other and said that tomorrow we would start our first group project and that he would be picking the people we were working with. I hoped I was put with Thalia and Nico, and maybe even Annabeth Chase. I desperately wanted to get to know her, I couldn't get her out of my head, she just kept popping up in my head. Finally the bell rung and I hurried out of class trying to get away from princess, thinking that maybe if I got away from her than she would stay out of my head.

Nico followed me as we headed to History with Mrs. Dennis. Thalia was caught up to us as we walked through the door. "Hey Thals, have fun with your boyfriend?" I asked her, as Nico stifled a laugh. "Shut up" Thalia growled at me, "And Luke's not my boyfriend; he's not even very nice." Nico grinned, "But you still think he's cute, right?" I laughed trying, and failing, to cover it up as a cough. I sat down in my seat, in between my two bickering cousins, Nico on my right and Thalia on my left. Bianca joined us soon, sitting to the left of Thalia. Then she came in. "Oh no," I groaned, "She followed me." Nico saw her too and smirked at me. "Who followed you?" Bianca asked as Annabeth Chase sat down in the desk right in front of me. "The girl sitting right in front of me," I hissed at Bianca trying to be quiet and mentally cursing my bad luck. _Of course the one girl I can't seem to get out of my head is going to have the same exact schedule as me, _I though. Nico burst out laughing, probably thinking along the same lines as I was. Annabeth turned around probably wondering why Nico was laughing so loud. I slapped the back of Nico's head and covered his mouth trying to stop him from being so loud. It didn't work.

"Owwwwwww!" I yelled, grabbing my hand in pain. "You bit me!" I exclaimed, rubbing my hand where Nico's teeth marks were imbedded into my palm. I glared at him and smacked the back of his head real hard which made him stop laughing immediately to scowl at me. I glanced at Annabeth to see her covering her mouth as a grin inched its way onto her face. I smiled at her and she hesitantly smiled back. Then I turned to my still scowling cousin and tried not to laugh at his pouty face. We went to 3rd and 4th period and each time Annabeth Chase followed us there, almost like a stalker, although I knew it wasn't her fault she got the same schedule as us. She started talking to Thalia and they became pretty good friends real quick. Nico and I exchanged a few words with her but not much.

Finally the bell rang for lunch. I walked beside Bianca on the way to the Cafeteria since she knew where she was going. We got our food and sat down at a table near the back of the Cafeteria. People from the big group in our English class joined us and somehow Annabeth ended up sitting opposite me. Thalia was on her left and Nico on my right, and Bianca sat on my other side. A girl I recognized from 1st period, Piper Mclean I think sat on Annabeth's other side. Everyone else sat around us. I got to know everyone pretty well; they were all surprisingly easy to talk too, once they found out that Bianca was my cousin. Only after talking with them did I realize how much like they Gods they really were. I was almost certain that they were demigods and I could tell Nico and Thalia thought the same.

After school finally ended I was walking out of school and found myself next to the one and only Annabeth Chase. _The Fates hate me, _I thought, _it's like everywhere I turn she's there, I just can't stay away from her._

"Are you following me?"

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Are you following me?" she repeated her question, "Because it seems like everywhere I turn your there."

"I'm not following you," I told her, "I'm sorry if it seems like I was doing that, because I don't mean to. I just turn around and your there like you said."

"Oh, sorry, for accusing you of being a stalker," she replied, embarrassed. "It's okay; I guess it does kind of seem like that." I said.

"Percy!" Nico yelled from somewhere to my right, he and the others were waiting for me so we could shadow-travel home. "Gotta go, bye, nice talking to you."

I raced off, but I heard her say behind me, "Bye!" I turned around and gave her my trademark troublemaker smile and than turned around and ran to the others.

We grabbed hands and Nico shadow-traveled us back home.

Late at night, I was lying on my bed thinking about her. _She thought I was stalking her, I mean it does seem like that, but still she thought I was stalking her! Ugh, why can't I get her out of my head?! _

Finally I shoved the thoughts out of my heads and went to sleep, dreaming about a certain blonde headed grey eyed girl who, for some reason can't get out of my head.

* * *

**And that's the end to yet another chapter. Yayyyyyy! Tell me how it was good, bad, terrible, loved it, hated it, but please try to be nice and not super mean! Please review! I know I probably put him next to Annabeth too much but I wanted the little stalker bit at the end, I'll try to put the other demigods in as well. Like I said before Luke is going to be a bad guy in this story along with Drew. I will probably update tomorrow, maybe even twice. Don't forget to review! Until next time!**

**Tatortot367**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back for another chapter! I'll try to make Percy not think of Annabeth so much and I might even put some other points of view in there. I might put Annabeth's perspective in this chapter to see what she thinks of Percy and his cousins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO or anything else that Rick Riordan wrote.**

* * *

**Annabeth**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The obnoxious sound of my alarm clock was the first thing I heard when I woke up this morning. I turned the alarm off and sat up, stretching and yawning. I got out of my bed and walked to my bathroom to get ready for school. I brushed my hair and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Annabeth. How'd you sleep?" my brother asked, he knew about my nightmares.

"I slept fine," I answered him.

As I was eating my Frosted Flakes, Percy Jackson popped into my head. I don't know why I couldn't get him out of my head.

_It's because he's suspicious, he's different, _I thought, _or__ is it because he is incredibly cute and nice, _a voice at the back of my head spoke. I pushed the voice out of my head. I remembered what happened yesterday at lunch, when I sat down opposite him.

_**Flashback to yesterday at lunch**_

_I sat down next to my new friend, Thalia. I don't make friends easily, so I'm surprised that we became such fast friends. I'm actually surprised I even talked to her. The look in her eyes though, made me think she might just be a demigod. She had that wary look like a monster might attack her at any minute. Her cousins had it as well. Anyways, it was only after I sat down that I realized who was opposite me at the table, it was Percy Jackson. He was talking to his other cousin, Nico I think his name was. I took the chance to look him over, he had messy black hair that stuck up in every direction, he was fit and he was muscular but not overly so. I couldn't see his eyes at the moment, but I could clearly remember what they looked like. They were a beautiful sea-green that I had only seen once. _

_It was at the winter solstice a few years ago when some of the older campers got to go up to Olympus for the day. I was walking along the streets with Piper and I looked to my right, and there was a boy there. He looked the same age as me, twelve, and there were two other people behind him a boy and girl though I couldn't see there faces. The boy turned and saw me looking, and gave me a troublemaker smile before he and the other two disappeared behind one of palaces. I only saw his eyes for a fleeting moment they were imprinted onto my brain. _

_They were a breathtaking sea-green just like the boy sitting across the lunch table. I started when I realized someone was poking me. I turned to face Thalia, who was sitting to my left, looking at me with a tiny smirk on her face. "What?" I asked her. "You've been staring at my cousin for about five minutes now," she told me. I felt my face getting red from embarrassment. "No one else saw you staring at him, Percy didn't either." She answered my unspoken question. I smiled at her and she smiled back before turning to resume her conversation with Bianca, which she must have paused to stop me from staring at Percy. I turned to my right to talk to Piper and realized she was talking to Silena. _

_I looked opposite me and realized that Percy didn't have anyone to talk to either as Nico was speaking to Leo Valdez. I decided to start a conversation and get to know him better. _

"_So…you're new here?" I asked him. His head shot up from where he'd been staring at his hands, and his eyes met mine. _

"_Uh…yeah my dad…he, uh, lives in California, but he let me come here and live with the di Angelo's this year because I wanted to go to school with my cousins." He told me._

"_Oh, ok," I said. _

"_What about you?" His question took me by surprise, "How long have you been here?" _

"_This is my second year here, my dad moved here from San Francisco, and I transferred schools and came here." I answered him._

"_Where does your mom live?" I asked Percy, he looked at his hands and answered in a small voice, "My mom died in childbirth."_

"_Oh my gods, I'm so sorry," I gasped. I reached over and put my hand on top of his, he looked at me in surprise and I realized what I did and blushed. _

_Percy smiled, though, "Thanks, and its okay, I never knew so I don't really miss her all that much. Nico's mom, Maria, became like a mother to me," he told me._

_The bell rang, and I quickly stood up and headed to my next class, glancing back once to see him smiling at me, I smiled back._

_**Flashback End**_

Later in the day it almost seemed like he was stalking me, following me to all my classes. So after school when he ended up next to me, I asked him if he was stalking me. His answer seemed so honest I couldn't help but believe it, that he wasn't stalking me. His beautiful eyes just seemed so innocent and honest it would be impossible to think he was lying. Then when he ran off to his cousins, I said good-bye, and he turned around and gave me this troublemaker smile that reminded me so much of the boy on Olympus all those years ago. They looked so alike, black messy hair, breathtaking eyes, troublemaker grin, they were just so similar. Maybe Percy Jackson is the boy I saw on Olympus at the winter solstice when I was twelve. It's possible and if it was true, than that means that he's a demigod, too. But why would he not have gone to camp? Why was he on Olympus? Percy Jackson and his cousins being demigods would give me more questions than answers. _Maybe I should ask,_ I thought, _but if they're not than I could blow our cover and reveal our world. _I sighed, grabbed my bag, and headed out to my car.

**Percy**

I yawned and stretched, getting out of my bed and getting dressed. I poked my head out of my door and listened, Bianca and Maria were already awake but surprisingly Thalia and Nico were still asleep. Usually those two would have to wake me up, and now I would get a chance to wake them up and see how they like it. I tiptoed downstairs and filled up two huge cups of freezing water. Bianca saw what I was doing and stood up, grabbing a camera from the counter and following me upstairs. Thalia was a lighter sleeper so we decided to do her first, since if we did Nico his yelling would most likely wake her up. Nico was a heavy sleeper like me so Thalia's screaming probably wouldn't wake him up. We walked quietly over to where Thalia was curled up on the bed. Bianca started the video and I set one cup of water down and readied the other one over Thalia's head. Then I tipped the cup over.

"Styx, PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON I WILL KILL YOU!" Were the first words out of Thalia's mouth as she jumped up out of bed, dripping with freezing cold water. I smiled cheekily at her, "This is payback for all the times you shocked me awake," I told her. Then I grabbed her shoulder and dried her off, her glare lessened and she looked at me gratefully.

I grabbed the remaining cup of water, and turned back to Thalia, "We still have Nico to wake up come on," I said. She followed me out of her room to Nico's. Bianca came in with the camera and pressed 'record'. Nico was sprawled out on his back and suddenly I was got an idea. I told Thalia of my plan and she smirked, she grabbed the cup of water and carefully set it on Nico's forehead, while I went to his feet. Thalia nodded at me saying that I could go. I started lightly tickling Nico's toes. He stirred a little, moving his feet. The cup teetered but didn't fall over. I started tickling Nico harder and harder until the cup of water finally tipped over and splashed freezing cold water all over Nico. His eyes snapped open and he screamed like a little girl. He punched me and Thalia in the stomach while Bianca ran out and got it all on tape.

I looked up from the ground to see Nico dripping wet and glaring at me murderously. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing, unable to control myself.

"Dry me now," Nico said.

"Dry me now," I mimicked. Nico growled and I quickly grabbed his ankle and dried him. He stopped glaring at me and turned to glare at Thalia who was still laughing. I got up from my spot on the floor and helped up a breathless Thalia. Then I went downstairs again and started eating Captain Crunch. Thalia and Nico came down a few minutes later, dressed and ready for school. We ate and then headed out. As we got to school and headed to first period I saw Thalia's new friend, Annabeth Chase, the girl who accused me of being a stalker. I gave her a small smile and turned back to Nico. We sat down at the back like yesterday and Annabeth sat beside me again.

We started class and the teacher Mr. Rose told us he would be choosing our group members today for our first project. I hoped I would get Thalia or Nico and not be stuck with a bunch of people I didn't know. Mr. Rose started calling out names, but I didn't really listen until he called Thalia's name, "Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Katie Gardner, and Jason Grace." So I wasn't with Thalia but maybe I could still be with Nico. The hope that I would get to be in a group with at least one of my cousins was ruined when he call out the next group, "Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo, and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano." Great now all three of us were split up into different groups with people we didn't know. I waited until my name was called, "Piper Mclean, Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, and Annabeth Chase." Okay so at least I knew one person in my group. This might actually be fun I could get to know Annabeth and her friends better.

Mr. Rose continued on to explain the project until the bell rang and he told us that the project was due in three weeks. As we walked out of the classroom I turned to Nico, who was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him. "Nothing, except for the fact that you can't seem to get away from Annabeth Chase," he said smirking. I glared at him before walking to my next class. I tried to avoid Annabeth all day, so I wouldn't seem like a stalker. At the end of the day I was walking out, I heard her call my name. I turned to find her standing there waving me over with two of her friends, Piper and Grover, the two other members of our group. I walked over there, "So, we need to meet to work on the project." Grover said. "When can you do it?" Piper asked me, "Any time is good, I don't really have any plans for the next three weeks," I told them. "Are you free now? We could get an early start on the project." Annabeth asked me. "Yeah, I'm free I just need to tell my cousins to go home without me." I told the trio. "Do you know where that park in over a few blocks down?" Piper asked me, "The Main Street Park,** (I'm just making this up, I just wanted them to meet in a park)**"

"Yeah," I said. "We can meet there," Grover told me. "K, see you there." I said before racing off to find my cousins and tell them to go home without me.

I finally found them and after telling my cousins of the meeting started walking to the park. I reached the park and saw my group members sitting at a bench. I walked toward them but stopped a few feet away. They were whispering so it was hard to hear them but I was sure I heard my name. I shook it off and headed toward them making sure my feet were loud so as not to startle them.

They looked up and I smiled. But before anyone could say a word I heard a "ROOOOAAAAARRR!" from behind me. I whipped around to see a Hydra staring at me. _Styx,_ I thought,_ where's Thalia when you need her. _I needed her lightning to burn the stumps after I cut off the heads so they wouldn't grow back. Suddenly I remembered the trio behind me and turned around to see them staring at me and the Hydra in shock.

"Any of you got a lighter?" I asked. They shook their heads. "Styx," I swore, "We're dead," I said.

Then I remembered that Bianca had a phone and maybe I could call her and get Thalia and Nico to come and help me. "Any of you got a phone?" I asked. This time Grover nodded, "I need you to call this number because if I do it more monsters will come." I said giving him the number of Bianca's phone that I kept in my pocket so I would remember it. "What do you want me to say?" he asked me. "Tell her that I need Thalia and Nico at Main Street Park now, they'll understand." Grover nodded.

"You're a demigod?" Annabeth asked me, shocked. I nodded. "I'm guessing you two are as well and Grover's a satyr and that's why he can have a phone."

"Yeah," Piper said, "Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Daughter of Athena," Annabeth told me.

_So that's why she looks so familiar, _I thought.

"Who's you godly parent?" Annabeth asked me.

I smirked, knowing their reaction was going to be hilarious.

"Poseidon."

* * *

**And another chapter is finished! Yayyyyyy! Please review and tell me how you liked it. Was it good, bad, terrible, you loved it, you hated it, make sure to let me know. I also updated Reading the Lightning Thief so make sure you read that, too. I'll update both stories tomorrow. Don't forget to review! Until next time!**

**Tatortot367**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I update my reading the books story though and it took forever, and I was really tired by the time I finished that one so I didn't have enough energy to update Raised on Olympus. So enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO or anything written by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percy**

_Previously:_

_Who's your godly parent?" Annabeth asked me._

_I smirked knowing that their reaction was going to be hilarious._

"_Poseidon."_

There mouths dropped open in shock and I had to stifle a chuckle at their astonished faces. All amusement was wiped from me when I remembered the deadly beast standing behind me. I whipped around to see it standing there, watching me, as though waiting for me to make the first move.

"Styx, I really need Thalia and Nico to get here quick!" I exclaimed. "Wait, Thalia and Nico are demigods too?" Piper asked. I nodded, "That's why I need them to come I need their help to defeat the Hydra!"

"Who's their godly parent?" Annabeth questioned. I grinned, "That is not my secret to tell. You're going to have to ask them yourselves."

"Well, when are they gonna get here?" Annabeth sounded incredibly impatient. _I guess it's the whole not knowing something_, I thought.

"When is who gonna get here?" the voice of my cousin sounded from behind me and the other girls. I turned around, and gestured to the Hydra standing behind me. It was growling now, like it wanted me to make the first voice, but didn't want to wait any longer and wanted to eat me now.

"So, I really need your help with the Hydra, I need you to burn the stumps once I cut off the head." I told her and she nodded. Nico appeared behind her and grinned once he saw the Hydra. "Plan Theta?" he asked. I nodded and turned to the demigods, "You might want to stay out of this," they looked mad so I added, "We don't doubt your skills but we have a plan and we work as a team and we haven't ever fought with you so we don't know how you fight. Plus, it's been a long time since we fought a monster!" Then I turned to the Hydra to start Plan Theta.

Plan Theta was simple. Thalia would stay in front and distract the beast with Nico and I helping by using our powers to draw it's attention away from the two of us. Nico and I would split off to surround it and then attack it from all sides. We all got into position, and I raised my hand, and then brought it down signaling to start attacking. I jumped forward and started hacking away at the monster's legs. Nico was on the other side of the beast doing the same thing while Thalia had occupied the five heads, trying not to cut the heads off. I jumped onto the Hydra's body and positioned myself right behind his heads. Thalia nodded at me, and I swung Anaklusmos at the monster's first head.

I lopped it's head clean off, and almost immediately a blast of lightning burned the stump. I quickly cut off the other heads with Nico's help, and the monster disintegrated. Nico and I fell to the ground and landed in a heap. Thalia burst out laughing as we lay moaning and groaning on the ground, cursing our stupid luck. "You can beat up a Hydra and not make a sound, but when you fall 30 ft. **(I don't know how tall the Hydra is so that's just a guess)** to the ground all you can do is moan and groan." Thalia said, before laughing again. We pouted as we stood up, before we smirked. We glanced at each other, and I levitated a ball of water over Thalia, who was too busy laughing to notice. Nico brought up a tiny skeleton mouse, knowing that Thalia hates mice because she thinks they're evil.

He nodded at me, and sent the mouse scampering over to Thalia to climb up her leg. At the same time I dropped the water I was holding above her head. We watched as she cursed and screamed, dripping wet and with a mouse attacking her legs. "NICO! PERCY!" We sighed but I dried her and Nico called the rodent off. We laughed at her glaring face, and she rolled her eyes before turning to the two demigods and satyr that were watching our whole interaction with wide eyes.

Annabeth stepped forward, "Thalia, you're a daughter of Zeus," Thalia nodded. "And Nico you're a son of Hades," Nico smiled and nodded. "I already told them my father, it was hilarious." I said. Annabeth glared at me before turning back to Thalia, "So, you're all cousins?" she asked. "Our fathers are brothers, so I think that makes us cousins," Nico told her. I almost burst out laughing at the murderous look on Annabeth's face. Annabeth ignored us and looked at Thalia, "But your three children of the Big Three, how are you even alive? What about the oath?" "All of our fathers broke the oath, and when our moms died they decided to take us up to Olympus." I told her. She stared at me, "You were all raised on Olympus?"

We all nodded, "Lived there our whole lives, although my mother is not dead I got to be raised on Olympus as long as my mom got to keep my sister." Annabeth gasped, "I totally forgot about Bianca, how has she not been attacked?" "Uncle took her scent away so that she wouldn't get attacked by monsters, he also took away her dyslexia." Thalia said grumpily. We were all slightly jealous of the fact that Bianca got cool powers, no scent, and no dyslexia along with a rather normal childhood.

We sat down at the bench and told the trio stories of our life. Stories of stuff that happened on Olympus, and from when we went down to hang out with Bianca for a day.

"I remember that one prank we did on Apollo and Hermes on the winter solstice when we were twelve." I said. "Oh, I remember that, we messed up their temples. We painted Apollo's black, I think." Thalia said, "And we painted Hermes bright pink with sparkly winged shoes and red cows all over it." I finished. Nico laughed, "Then they each thought the other messed up their temples and we never got caught. I think Artemis suspected us though."

"Hey," Piper said, "We were on Olympus the winter solstice four years ago, we were twelve." The three of us stared at her in astonishment and my mind flashed back to that day four years ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_Shhh!"_

"_Thalia shut up you're gonna get us caught."_

"_I am not if anyone gets us caught it's going to be Kelp Head."_

"_Shhh! I'm not going to get us caught, you are if you keep yelling at each other while I repeatedly tell you two to shhh!"_

_We were sneaking to Apollo's temple, having just finished with Hermes, and my two cousins were going to get us caught. I glared at them till they stopped being loud and then we continued slinking our way to Apollo's temple, we didn't want anyone to see us, that way no one would know we did it._

_Right before we ducked behind Artemis' temple, which was right next to Apollo's, I looked to my right and saw a group of people walking along the streets being led by a centaur. This must be the group of demigods from the demigod camp that my dad warned me about. Our parents didn't want anyone to know about us so we couldn't be seen. I felt someone staring at me, and looked, it was a girl about my age, blonde princess hair and beautiful eyes. I gave her my trademark troublemaker grin and slipped behind the temple. Her eyes stuck in my head though, unique one of kind, they were so much like Athena's except different. They held a sort of fire in them that Athena didn't have._

_**Flashback end**_

I stared at the girl sitting across from me. We gazed at each other for a moment and I saw recognition in her eyes as my mind flashed to the girl that saw me on Olympus. They had the same hair, posture, same stormy grey eyes, and they held the same fire that girl held in her eyes. A determination to live, Athena didn't have that because she never had to fight for her life, she was immortal.

We both gasped, "What?" Piper asked. "What is it?" We stared at each other speechless. "You," I breathed, "You were the girl, on Olympus four years ago, the girl that saw me."

"You were the mysterious boy I've been wondering about for years." She told me. "I'm confused," Grover said, "Have you met before?" he asked us. We shook our heads. "We didn't meet, but we saw each other," Annabeth said. My cousins gaped, "Percy, you got seen?"

"I saw all three of you, but Percy was closest to me so I only saw him clearly. He was also the only one that noticed me staring at him." Annabeth jumped in. "I knew you looked familiar," I said triumphantly.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Nico asked them, "About us being demigods."

"Can we tell our friends?" Piper asked, "They're demigods too."

The three of us looked at each other and then in unison shook our heads, "I'm sorry," I told them, "But the less people that know the better. We came here to live normal lives."

They nodded. "Well," Thalia said, "I'm going back to the house, are yall coming." I shook my head, I didn't feel like going back to the house I wanted to stay out. Nico nodded his head.

"Try no to die, Kelp Head," Nico told me before grabbing Thalia and disappearing into shadows. Grover and Piper left, feeling too tired to work on the project tonight so we agreed to work on it tomorrow at the same time and right here. After they left I put my head in my hands. Then a hand touched my shoulder and my head shot up. I thought I was alone but I forgot about Annabeth, and now we were alone.

She gazed at me and I couldn't help but notice that she had moved to my side of the bench and was now sitting beside me. She was so close, I breathed in, her smell was intoxicating. Unconsciously, I leaned in.

**Annabeth**

After everyone else left Percy put his head in his hands. I sat down beside him and put my hand on his shoulder. His head shot up. I think he forgot I was here. And now we were alone. He stared into my eyes, and I looked into his breathtaking sea-green orbs. He smelled of the sea and it was, intoxicating. Without meaning to I leaned in. We were inches away millimeters away. I closed my eyes.

**Percy**

Our lips met. I felt a spark run through my entire body. A fire ignited within me. I felt her arms go around my neck and wrapped mine around her waist.

**Annabeth**

His arms were around my waist and mine were around his neck. I tangled them in his messy raven black locks. I couldn't think straight. Eventually I got some sense back and realized, _I've barely known this guy for two days, I shouldn't be kissing him_. I pushed it out of my head.

**Percy**

We stopped, gasping for breath. "I'm sorry," I told her, "I shouldn't have done that." I probably just ruined our friendship. She looked at me, still breathless, "Don't be sorry," she said. With that she grabbed my face and pulled me in for another kiss.

* * *

**And the end to another chapter, I know it's a little short but it's my mom's birthday today so I had to type fast. Anyways short and sweet right. So tell me what you thought about it, good, bad, terrible, you loved it, you hated it, tell me. Tell me what you thought about the fight scene, and the romance scene. Review! I won't be able to update for the next few days because I have a mission trip, but I'll be back soon. I might be able to update my Lightning Thief story today but probably not. Until next time…**

**Tatortot367**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I haven't updated all week, but I've been really busy. I have had soccer practice and early morning track practice. I wouldn't be updating right now but track meet got canceled due to rain and wind being a safety hazard. I was supposed to run a mile which I really didn't want to do so Woohoo! I might update my reading the books today too but most likely tomorrow. I would like to tell you all that I am from Texas so I say y'all and I didn't realize that I had typed y'all which people up north of Texas don't really say. I will try to stop doing it but it comes naturally to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything written by Rick Riordan**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_We stopped, gasping for breath. "I'm sorry," I told her, "I shouldn't have done that." I probably just ruined our friendship. She looked at me, still breathless, "Don't be sorry," she said. With that she grabbed my face and pulled me in for another kiss._

**Percy**

It was amazing, I couldn't think. A spark had ignited in me as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her hands were tangled in my hair. Eventually we had to stop for breath, leaning our foreheads into each other.

"Oh. My. Gods," I said, as soon as I had caught my breath. "That was…" I trailed off. What was that? I had barely known this girl a few days, and I was already kissing her. What was wrong with me? Also, her mother is my father's arch nemesis, although things have gotten better since me and my cousins have been around. Still, I shouldn't be kissing her after only knowing her a few days. Were we girlfriend and boyfriend? What were we? Could I go back to being friends with her after what just happened?

"So…what does this make us?" Annabeth asked me. I looked into her breathtaking stormy grey eyes and with a sudden burst of confidence I leaned forward and captured her lips in a quick but meaningful kiss.

"This," I told her, "Makes me a guy who is crazy for you, and would love to be your boyfriend." Annabeth smiled at me, "I would love for you to be my boyfriend, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked, and she nodded. "You are a son of Poseidon which means your brain is made of seaweed."

"Well if I'm your Seaweed Brain you're my Wise Girl," I leaned in for another kiss. However before I could reach her lips a voice stopped me, "How touching, but I'm afraid that I need you, daughter of Athena." I heard twigs snapping and I saw Annabeth's eyes widen but before anything else could happen I felt a stinging pain in the back of my head, a hand closed over my mouth, and the world went black. _Annabeth._

**Thalia**

My cousin sure was taking a long time to come home, I was starting to worry.

"Thals stop pacing I'm sure he's fine," Nico told me. I stopped my worried pacing to look at him, "But he what if something happened to him."

"Perce can take care of himself," Nico sounded agitated.

"I know your just as worried about Kelp Head as I am, Death Breath."

"You're right I am, but I know he can take care of himself just fine, and he would contact us if something was wrong." My cousin said.

"I know he can, it's just. Ever since…you know, I worry about him."

We didn't like to talk about what had happened when we were fourteen, which was the real reason our fathers never let us out of Olympus. Something terrible happened and I almost lost my cousin. I looked at Nico, both of my cousins. I almost lost two people who were like my siblings to me. None of us have ever been the same since then. We were more careful and we worried about each other more. We almost lost each other once, and I never wanted that to happen again.

"I worry about him too." The son of Hades said, "But he will be fine, and if he's not back by tomorrow morning we'll get our friends to ditch school and look for him."

I nodded, that was a reasonable plan.

"Now for your father's sake will stop pacing!"

**Malcolm**

Annabeth was taking a long time to get home. She had told me she was working on a project but she should have been a long time ago. Grover and Piper had arrived hours ago and said that she had stayed at the park for a while but would be home in a little bit. Yes, we lived together. Most of the demigods at the school did, we lived together instead of with our parents. It was so we didn't put any mortals in danger, we just told people we lived with our parents.

We lived in groups in different neighborhoods so as not to attract too many monsters. I lived with Annabeth, my sister, Grover, the satyr, and Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite. Two boys and two girls in each house, as Chiron told us. Grover and Piper had already gone to bed, but I had stayed awake, worried for Annabeth.

My sister had a hard life, she ran away when she was seven and met up with Luke and Grover who took her to camp. Then she had to deal with the hardships of demigod life. I was the same age as my sister though she had been at camp longer.

I glanced at the clock, 9:43 p.m. My sister had been gone way too long, the others had arrived at 6:30. I decided to go to bed, but if she wasn't back in the morning I would get my friends to ditch school and search for her.

**Annabeth**

The place I had been taken to was cold and dark. As far as I could tell I was in a basement or cellar, but all I could really think about was Percy. When _they_ had grabbed us, we had been separated and taken to different places. Unless…unless they had killed him.

_**Flashback to what happened at the park**_

_Percy leaned in for a kiss when a familiar voice stopped him. "How touching, but I'm afraid that I need you, daughter of Athena." My eyes widened, I knew that voice, I just couldn't place it. Before I could do anything a hand closed over Percy's mouth while hitting him in the back of the head. His eyes rolled back, and he collapsed on the ground. I tried to scream but someone grabbed me and put their hand on my mouth. They dragged me back, tying my hands and feet and putting a bag over my head. They also gagged me so I wouldn't scream once they took their hands away._

_**Flashback end**_

I was crying, crying because my Seaweed Brain was gone. I didn't even know if he was alive, they could have killed him. Oh Gods, they could have killed him, he could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere. After all, they had just said they need me, the daughter of Athena, not the son of Poseidon what reason would they have to keep him alive. He was powerful, but he probably inherited his father's loyalty which means he would never betray Olympus so he would be of no use.

They might use him as leverage, he grew up on Olympus so the gods probably all love him and would do anything to keep him alive. But these people might not know he was raised on Olympus, they may just kill him so he wouldn't interfere with their plans. But why would they need me? I was just a daughter of Athena. Who were these people? I was sure I recognized at least two of their voices, it was on the tip of my tongue but I just couldn't place those voices.

Suddenly the door to my cellar slammed open, and a voice spoke,

"Hey, Annie."

_Oh My Gods_.

**Percy**

Everything hurt. The second I woke up I was hit with pain all over my body. I tried to open my eyes but I didn't have enough energy. So I assessed my injuries, my right arm was broken in two places, my left wrist was severely sprained, left ankle twisted pretty badly, right leg broken in three places, a few broken and bruised ribs, probably a lot of internal injuries, my right shoulder burned and was bleeding although I didn't know what was wrong with it maybe a stab wound, and my head felt like it was splitting open probably a concussion from when I got knocked out.

I tried to remember the details and it all came back to me in a rush, the kiss with Annabeth, becoming her boyfriend, the voice, a hand closing over my mouth, and then nothing. I couldn't remember anything after that, I had no idea what happened to my Wise Girl. She could be dead, these people could have killed her. But why not kill me, why leave me here. Maybe they thought I was dead, or they thought I would die. But wait…what had that guy said, he had said he needed Annabeth, the daughter of Athena. Which means she's still alive, but she could be being hurt and tortured right now.

I had to get to her, but how I couldn't even open my eyes. But I had to, for my Wise Girl. I had to get up and find my cousins or Annabeth's family, they could help me find her.

Despite my muscles and body parts screaming in pain, I made myself sit up. I surveyed my surroundings, I was in the middle of an unfamiliar forest. I was in a grassy clearing, littered with blood probably mine. My hands weren't tied, I was free which meant they either thought I was dead or thought I was going to die. I looked at my right shoulder, and almost passed out again. There was a word, dug into my skin with a knife, still oozing blood.

_Nobody_.

Just the word brought back bad memories, and now it was etched into my shoulder. Whoever did this knew me, and obviously hated me, with a passion. They knew what had happened when I was fourteen and hated me for it. I grimaced, trying to stand up. I only now noticed that I had no shirt on and my chest was littered with marks, my back probably the same. My pants were all torn up and covered in my blood, and I was barefoot. I searched around the clearing and found my shirt. Crawling over painfully, I slipped my torn shirt over my head, it was better than nothing. I braced myself against a tree and stood up.

I almost keeled over, my body hurt so bad. I steeled myself and took one step. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew that I had to get to my Wise Girl.

**Nico**

I shot up in bed when I was rudely awakened by a certain cousin, who loves to shock people.

"Geez, Thals," I grumbled.

"Get up," she sounded uncharacteristically worried, "Nico get up, Percy's not here."

That woke me up. I jumped out of bed, got dressed and rushed to Percy's room. Sure enough, his bed was exactly like yesterday, it was cold and had clearly not been slept in. He had not come home last night. I looked at Thalia, "We need to get our friends and find him." I told her.

"I already told Bianca, she's getting ready."

"We need to go to school, just for first period and find all of our friends, especially Annabeth as she was the last person that saw him."

As soon as the three of us were ready we headed to school.

We walked into English and immediately walked over to the group of people we had made friends with over the past few days. As I headed over there I noticed Annabeth was not there, I could tell Thalia noticed it too. Bianca had gone to her English class but made us promise not to leave and search for Percy without her.

I sat beside Grover, who looked anxious, and before I could say anything to him Malcolm interrupted me. "Have you seen Annabeth?" He asked me. I shook my head, and turned to look at Grover and Piper, "Wait, Annabeth never came home last night after we all met at the park?" They shook their heads. I glanced at Thalia who had sat down beside me. "Percy never came home either," Thalia told them. This only increased my uneasiness, and I could tell the others felt the same. The bell rang and I leaned toward everyone and whispered, "We need to talk about this after class, meet in the front of the school." Everyone nodded and turned to the teacher, though I could tell no one was really paying attention.

Finally first period ended and I headed to get Bianca. We walked to the front of the school where everyone stood waiting.

"Okay," Grover said, "Annabeth never came home last night after the park."

"Neither did Percy," I told the group.

"Hey, where's Drew and Luke, I just noticed they aren't here." Silena said, looking around. We all shrugged, more concerned with Percy and Annabeth.

"Anyways, the last place both of them were seen was the park where you met to start the project, then we left and Percy and Annabeth stayed but neither of them came home." Thalia was clearly thinking hard, "So we need to check the park for any clues since that was the last place we saw them."

"Wait…why were you two at the park?" Malcolm asked, "Your not in their group."

"Uh…" Thalia looked at me for help.

"We went there with Percy after school because we had nothing better to do and then went home later while he stayed at the park." I came up with a quick answer.

They all nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer, although Malcolm looked slightly suspicious. I knew they were all demigods and that Malcolm was a son of Athena so he wouldn't really believe my lie.

Maybe…maybe a monster attacked them. I looked at Thalia, who looked along the same lines as me. "Let's just go to the park and see what we find there."

Once they reached the park they looked around the bench where they had sat at last night. I reached under a bush, and felt around. I grasped something, a hat maybe. I pulled it out and dusted it out, it was a Yankees hat, an old beat up Yankees hat.

"Hey, does anyone recognize this?" I asked, holding the hat out. They all gasped, "That's," Travis started, "Annabeth's Yankees hat, she never goes anywhere without it and would never leave it anywhere." Connor finished.

"So something did happen here," Thalia said. Then she suddenly walked over to the bench and grabbed something lying in the dust. Then her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"What is it?" I asked, in response she handed me what was in her hand. A ring, it was black with a sea-green trident in the middle. I subconsciously grasped at the black skull ring on my right index finger, while Thalia fingered her black lightning bolt one.

We had gotten these rings after _it_ happened when we were fourteen. The ring I was holding in my hand was Percy's. He would never willingly leave it anywhere and it wouldn't just fall off.

I looked at Thalia, "Someone took them," I confirmed. "Maybe it wasn't a someone, but a something." Thalia replied back. I glanced at the Percy's ring, and then at mine and Thalia's. Someone had to have taken it off when they took Percy and Annabeth, just like they took off her Yankees hat.

Whoever kidnapped them knew who they were. They knew that Percy's ring turned into a trident when he pressed the trident. Mine turned into a stygian iron sword and Thalia's into a spear. They were back up weapons if we were ever separated from our other ones. The kidnapper's obviously knew of this. That means it was a mythical being.

"It's happening all over again," I whispered softly to Thalia. Unfortunately, Malcolm heard me. "What's happening all over again? Has this happened before?" he questioned.

Thalia nodded, "When we were fourteen Percy…Percy was kidnapped and tortured. He almost died until we found him and rescued him."

"Your not normal are you?" Nyssa asked. We shook our heads and before they could ask we told them, "Thalia is a daughter of Zeus and I'm a son of Hades."

Everyone gasped, except for Grover and Piper who already knew. They all turned to the two of them, "You knew?" They asked. The two nodded their heads, "Last night a Hydra attacked and the three of them defeated it."

Everyone looked at the cousins, "Who is Percy's parent?" Leo asked. "Poseidon," Thalia told them. "We were raised on Olympus because my mother and Percy's mother died in childbirth while Nico's mom kept Bianca and Hades took her scent and dyslexia away."

"What happened when you were fourteen?" Malcolm asked, curious for details. "That's not our story to tell, it's Percy's so to find out we need to find him and Annabeth."

Thalia spotted a trail in the dirt that lead into the forest, "Look their a trail, it almost looks like someone was dragged there."

We followed the tracks for a long time until we came to a clearing, where we immediately stopped in horror. Blood was spattered on the ground and trees and pretty much everywhere. No one was there but it was obvious that someone was brutally tortured there.

"Oh my Gods," Jake Mason gasped. They all looked disgusted at the amount of blood in the clearing. Thalia knelt next to a pile of blood, and sniffed it carefully. It smelled salty and like the sea. Like Percy.

"This is Percy's blood," I told the demigods softly. "What about Annabeth?" Chris asked. I shook my head. "One set of drag marks means one person and this blood is Percy's so Annabeth must have been taken somewhere else."

"So this is all Percy's blood, all of it?" Clarisse asked. Thalia nodded, "These people obviously hate him and hold a grudge against him." She looked at me and I gasped, "You don't think—"

Thalia interrupted me, "Look around Nico, look around and tell me one person you know that can torture someone like this, they always said they would come back and now they obviously have."

I closed my eyes, this was not happening, they could not come back, he was just getting back to normal after they ruined him, after they broke him.

Everyone else looked confuse so I answered their unspoken question, "Last time, when we were fourteen, the people that kidnapped Percy got away before we could kill them. They promised that one day they'd come back and finish what they started."

"What are they going to do to Percy?" Piper asked.

Thalia answered this time,

"They are going to break him. Completely."

**Percy** **(I was going to end it here but I decided to go on just a little bit more)**

I was pretty sure I was stumbling around in circles. I think I ended up exactly where I started at least four times. The pain was clouding my ability to think properly. I was just hoping that someone might find me before I bleed out. I tried to ignore the burning in my shoulder. I tried not to think of the words etched onto my skin, possibly permanently, they looked deep. _Nobody._ That one word brought back such bad memories. Memories of when I was fourteen and _they_ kidnapped me and tortured me to the brink of death until my cousins saved me. Thalia and Nico, I needed to find them they would be able to help me find Annabeth.

As I stumbled through the trees I thought I heard voices. Maybe I was dying and these voices are here to take me to the Underworld. I could meet my mother and get to know her. Then I remembered my cousins and Annabeth. My Wise Girl. I was not going to die. I strengthened my resolve but the voices just got louder. I realized the voices weren't in my head they were coming from a clearing ahead of me. I think it was the same clearing I started from since I could see my blood trails from the numerous times I came back on accident to this place. I drew closer not caring how loud I was.

I crashed into the clearing and saw the people standing there whip their heads around in surprise. Apparently they had not heard my loud approach.

Suddenly unable to hold myself up any longer I collapsed to the ground. As the world faded into blackness, a familiar electric blue-eyed girl yelled my name,

"Percy!"

* * *

**Geez, that chapter was so much longer than all the others, I guess its because I haven't updated all week. Anyways tell me how you liked it. Tell me how I did, also tell me how you liked me switching points of view. Review, good, bad, terrible, you loved it, you hated it, tell me. I'll probably update again tomorrow along with my reading the books story. REVIEW! Until next time…**

**Tatortot367**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back for another update and I also updated my reading the books story today as well. I'll probably update this tomorrow as well as my reading the books. I love all the people that have reviewed thank you all. I really have nothing else to say except for you to all review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Annabeth**

_Oh My Gods._

I couldn't believe it.

"Luke?"

"Annie." His voice was pained, as if this hurt him. I felt many emotions run through me, anger, pain, hate, love, and most of all betrayal. This bastard had kidnapped me and Percy. He could have killed Percy for all I knew. He betrayed me.

"Don't call me Annie," I snarled.

His expression grew even more pained, "Annie—"

"I said don't call me Annie," I growled at him, "Only my closest friends and people who didn't betray and kidnap me get to call me Annie. You do not fall into either of those categories."

Luke sighed, "Fine, Annabeth." I felt a flush of satisfaction. "What do you want with me? You said you needed me. And what did you do to Percy?"

"Oh, that boy you were with, we just gave him to a few friends who had some…promises to fulfill." Luke laughed. "And as for what we want with you. That Annabeth is simple."

"And what is it?" His answer chilled me to the bone.

"We want you."

**Thalia**

We all stood in the clearing wondering what to do next to find Percy and Annabeth. We were so caught up in our thoughts that we didn't hear the sounds of someone coming toward us until he stumbled into the clearing. He was barefoot, and his clothes were torn and covered in blood. He was battered and bruised and broken, but I recognized him in an instant, my cousin.

Suddenly unable to hold himself up any longer, the son of Poseidon collapsed to the ground.

"Percy!" I yelled his name and his eyes locked onto mine before they rolled back into his head. Nico and I raced over to our cousin. He was facedown on the ground and his shirt was so torn I could see his whole back was covered in marks, almost like whip marks. I turned him over and gasped, his face was bruised heavily and he had a black eye, probably a concussion as well.

The rest of the demigods came over and were in shock of Percy's condition. Nico and I were better off, we had seen this before. This was how he was last time we found him. Except last time he had been chained up and had not stumbled into the clearing where we were.

We analyzed his injuries quickly, right arm broken in two places, left wrist sprained, left ankle twisted badly, right leg broke in three places, lots of internal injuries, and a couple broken and bruised ribs.

How he managed to stand up was beyond me. He should have been dead already. "Anybody have ambrosia or nectar?" Nico asked, we needed to heal him as quickly as possible. Everyone shook their heads but Malcolm, who nodded and pulled out a small baggie of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar.

We force fed him ambrosia until he started to stir. We watched as his eyes fluttered open.

**Percy**

Pain, that's all I felt. Every molecule in my body was screaming in pain. Especially my shoulder. I groggily opened my eyes, and saw the concerned stares of my two cousins.

"Thalia…Nico," I mumbled. They all sighed in relief. Nico gave me a lot of ambrosia and nectar and most of my wounds healed. Most of them, my shoulder still burned and my right arm and leg were still severely broken. My wrist was still sprained and ankle still twisted. But my head didn't feel like it was splitting open anymore, and I could tell my internal injuries and cuts were fixed up.

"Thanks," I told them.

"Percy, what—what happened to you? Where's Annabeth? Who did this to you?"

"Uh…," It took me a second to remember everything, "I don't know, I don't know, and I don't know. I was unconscious until a few hours ago. They knocked me out and took Annabeth and when I woke up I was in this clearing alone and I was injured all over. We need to find Annabeth, they said they needed her but I don't know why."

While everyone took this information in I started feeling really tired, and my eyes started to close. They were almost shut when I heard Thalia's voice, "Percy, stay awake, don't fall asleep, stay awake Kelp Head, you stay awake!"

"But…I'm…I'm so—so tired…please let me sleep."

Thalia sounded like she was about to cry, "No, Percy you have to stay awake, for me, stay awake for me and Nico, stay awake for Annabeth, we need your help to find her."

Annabeth. I couldn't abandon her, I had to find her. I forced my eyes open, and looked at everyone. I nodded, "We have to find Annabeth."

Nico put his hand on my shoulder. My hurt shoulder.

My face contorted and I let out a pained yell. I tried to keep it in but it hurt really bad. Nico retracted his hand as though it had been burned.

"What's wrong?" Grover asked. "N-nothing, it-it's nothing," I stammered. "Kelp Head, what is it?" Thalia asked. "It's nothing guys, re-really," But there was no convincing them. Thalia sighed and reaching over to my shoulder she pulled my shirt down, exposing the words etched onto my skin.

Everyone gasped, "Oh," Thalia started, "My," Nico continued, "GODS!" They finished together. I looked down, I didn't want to see their faces when they saw what was written in my shoulder.

_Nobody._

"Percy," Silena said softly, tears tracking their way down her face. Suddenly Thalia growled, and my head shot up, "How dare that—that monster do this to you."

Everyone else looked shocked, "You…you know who did this?" Leo asked, uncharacteristically serious. Nico nodded solemnly, "The same people that did it when we were fourteen."

I turned a shocked gaze to my cousin, "You told them?"

Thalia shook her head, "No, not everything. We told them you were kidnapped but that the rest was your story to tell."

"What—what happened when you were fourteen?" Piper asked quietly. I looked down, "I'm—I'm sorry I shouldn't have—" I interrupted her, "No it's fine, if these are the people that took Annabeth you need to know who they are and what they're capable of."

I took a deep breath and began the story.

"It was our fourteenth birthday, and our dads finally let us out of Olympus for a day. I was ecstatic, and we were currently exploring Central Park. Thalia, Nico, and I were just running around, having fun, enjoying this one day our dads let us out of Olympus. Then we decided to split up, Thalia and Nico wanted to go one way and I wanted to go the other. So we parted ways and I went down my path, my cousins voices behind me. And then…they came out. There were about five of them, three girls and two boys. Two of the girls I could tell were empousa and the other girl had her hood up but she seemed familiar. The two boys I didn't recognize. I knew one thing, I was outnumbered. I asked them what they wanted and they answered me, all they wanted was me. Too late, I realized I should call for help, I turned around to run but the hooded girl was there in a flash. Her hand was over my mouth and the other had a knife pressed to my throat. It was a very, very familiar knife. Then the world turned black. When I woke up my hands were chained to the wall behind me. I struggled, but it was in vain, I was trapped. I thought to the knife, I knew that knife it was hers. Suddenly, I knew what had happened, she had betrayed me."

_**Flashback**__** (I'm getting tired of explaining and a flashback is so much easier)**_

_I had been there for who knows how long, and she hadn't come in. The other four had come in, they had tortured me, told me I was worthless and stupid. Told me I was a nobody. I was beginning to think my suspicions were wrong when one day the door slammed open. I didn't look up, it was probably just the empousa here to slice me up again. Then a hand grabbed my chin, and forced my face to meet theirs. It was her. She had beautiful caramel brown hair, and earthy forest-like eyes. It was Alice. She had gone missing a year ago and we hadn't heard from her. It was her knife that was at my throat, the knife I gave her on her twelfth birthday. I couldn't believe it, my suspicions were right, she had betrayed me._

_She smiled as if she knew what I was thinking. "Alice?" I choked. "Percy," she answered, stroking my cut face and causing me to flinch back. There was a glint in her eyes that made me uneasy. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. She chuckled softly, and pulled out the knife I gave her. I looked at her in horror, "Alice, what are you—"_

_She sliced the knife across my chest, I screamed in pain. Tears tracked their way down my face, as she proceeded to torture me, to break me. I didn't have enough energy to scream. Eventually she left, leaving my broken and miserable body behind her. _

_**Flashback end**_

"Everyday she came to torture me, no one else came, just her. I had lost hope that anyone would find me, and save me. Everyday, she would call me a nobody, that I was worthless, that no one would never care for me and that they would never find me and that they weren't even looking for me. It got so that I almost believed her, I was a nobody, they didn't care and weren't looking for me. Then they found me, Thalia and Nico had not stopped searching since I had gone missing. I had been missing for six months, half a year I was tortured by Alice. Thalia and Nico busted in and saved my life. They came in and cut me out of my shackles. Nico shadow-traveled us out of there and to Olympus, where Apollo healed my physical injuries. However, there was nothing he could do for my mental pain. The pain of having her torture me every day, and break me. One of the people I trusted the most. It took me a long time to speak to anyone, much less trust anyone, except for Thalia and Nico, because they had saved me so I trusted them and only them. The last words Alice told me when she burst into the room as we prepared to shadow-travel away were, 'I'll be back, and I'll finish what I started, and that's a promise.'"

I stopped my story, tears were spilling over and making their way down my face. I wasn't the only once crying, everyone was, even Clarisse the cold-hearted warrior. Thalia wrapped her arms around me, and I sobbed into her shoulder. Nico joined our hug, the three of us just embracing each other. I could feel the words on my shoulder burning as I hid my face in Thalia's shoulder. _Nobody_. Maybe Alice was right, maybe I was a nobody, and no one truly cared for me. I was a nobody.

Almost as though he could hear my thoughts Nico pulled my face around to his, "Don't ever think that you are a nobody and that no one truly cares for you. You are not a nobody. So don't you ever think that again." I realized I had whispered my thoughts out loud, only Thalia and Nico heard me though. As Thalia withdrew from the hug her arm brushed my shoulder. I hissed in pain, curling in on myself. Thalia gasped, and grabbed the nectar. She pulled my hand away from where it was covering my shoulder and carefully poured a little bit over nectar over it.

The words didn't fade, they probably wouldn't ever fade, but they stopped hurting so much. I sighed in relief. The other demigods had finally gotten over their shock, "

I'm so sorry." Beckendorf whispered, holding a crying Silena. I shook my head, "I don't want pity, I want to find Annabeth. And I'm almost certain that Alice has her."

"Do you know what they want?" Malcolm asked. "No, they never tried to get me to do anything, they just tortured me, hurt me, bro-broke me." I told them.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" The Stolls asked. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again, "No, all I remember is being knocked out and then waking up in a lot of pain. I don't understand why though, surely she would have wanted me to be awake so she could see my pain as she tortured me." I frowned.

"Maybe," Thalia suggested, "Maybe you were awake, you just can't remember it because maybe she drugged you or your mind just hasn't accepted it yet."

I nodded thoughtfully, "That sounds more likely, I mean, I know I'm a heavy sleeper, but even I couldn't sleep through that."

"So, who is Alice? We don't know much about her." Jake asked. I looked down, "She used to live with us on Olympus, Alice Isabelle Frost, she went missing when we were thirteen and I never saw her again until she walked into my cell. She was my best friend, once I even thought…I loved her, but we were never more than friends. She went missing before we could become anything more than that."

"Who's her godly parent?" Grover asked.

I exchanged looks with Nico and Thalia before answering.

"Her mother is Gaea."

* * *

**And the end to another chapter I hoped you liked it. Alice is just an OC of my own. I wanted Percy to have a love interest before Annabeth, someone to break his heart. I hope I did good on the flashback, it has nothing to do with Polyphemus, I just thought Percy needed a little self-consciousness and angst. If you didn't get it Nobody was carved into his shoulder was because Alice called him a nobody chapter was kind of short but only because the last one was so long. I'll most likely update again tomorrow along with my reading the books story. REVIEW! Until next time…**

**Tatortot367**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yayyyyyy! Another chapter, I've been waiting all week for the weekend so I could write again. Please read my other story which I will hopefully update tomorrow but I have two soccer games and so I might not have time, but I might write it today. I know it's been awhile since BoO came out but is anyone still mad that there is no Percy or Annabeth P.O.V. in there at all. That made me so mad, what was going on in Rick's head, Percy and Annabeth are two of my favorite characters, grrrr! I mean, seriously, if I ever meet Rick face-to-face I'm going to deck him, and then scream at him. It didn't even have a good ending, it left me wanting more, grrrr! Anyways, that is my rant for the day. I'm surprisingly angry for someone listening to Casting Crowns right now! I get off topic really easily. Review, please! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. Get it, Got it, Good!**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_I exchanged looks with Nico and Thalia before answering._

"_Her mother is Gaea."_

**Nico**

Despite the serious situation, I could barely hold back a chuckle at the demigods faces. They were mimicking goldfish to perfection.

"G-Ga-Gaea? Her mother is-is the Earth Goddess, mother of Titans and the Giants?" Malcolm asked, I nodded, "She's a demiprimordial, the daughter of a primordial and a mortal. Her father died when she was little and her mother didn't want her, so Olympus took her in. They thought that if they raised her right she wouldn't be evil like her half-brothers."

Thalia snorted, "Yeah, that totally worked. She's not evil at all."

Percy looked up, "She used to be good and not evil, something must of happened to change her." His expression was pained, this hurt him more than he had let on. Having Alice come back and torture him, and he didn't even remember it, which worried me immensely, it was destroying all the work Thalia and I did to bring him back to the way he was before. I remembered those six months when he was missing like yesterday. I remember the panic, the worry, the anger, the hopelessness, every thought and feeling is still fresh.

I remember when we found him, he looked so lifeless and broken, he looked nothing like the care-free happy Percy I knew and loved.

_**Flashback**_

_Thalia and I raced down the hallways, feeling for the aura of our cousin. We'd tracked him to here, a monster base, using monsters that we caught and forced to give us information on our missing cousin. Percy had this aura, an aura of power and hope, but it could turn dark in a flash, it was like the sea, unpredictable and ever-changing._

_Suddenly, I felt it, a small pulse. It was tiny and near unrecognizable, but it was Percy's. I grabbed Thalia's elbow, and pulled her to where I felt it. Soon, she felt it too, and we were sprinting down the hallways together._

_Then we stopped at a door, I tried to open it but it was locked. I grabbed Thalia, and we shadow-traveled through the door. We landed heavily on the floor, it was rough because I didn't know what the room had looked like. Shadow-travel is much harder when you don't know what the destination looks like. Percy didn't even look up at the sound of our feet hitting the ground._

_I gasped when I saw him, cuts and bruises littered his body. His ribs looked snapped and several bones broken, and he was completely covered in blood, old and new. His head hung low, and his hands were chained to the wall behind him. He looked, broken, lifeless, if I weren't the son of the Lord of the Underworld I would have said he was dead already. But he was hanging on, just barely though. _

_Thalia and I glanced at each other, and then simultaneously we raced forward to our cousin. He didn't move, not even a twitch as we stopped beside him. I thought he was unconscious until Thalia placed a hand on his chin and he flinched back. I knelt down till I was level with him, "Percy?" Slowly, his eyes met mine where they went wide with disbelief, "Ni-Nico?" His voice was cracked, like he hadn't done any talking, just screaming for the past six months. I nodded and then Thalia came into his view and shock passed over his face. "What-what are you do-doing he-ere?" He asked us. Thalia answered, "We're here to bust you out." Percy looked at her, his eyes broken and dull, nothing like the happy and bright sea-green they used to be._

"_She'll be back any minute," he whispered, breaking eye contact, "You need to go before she catches you, I can't be saved, leave now before she catches you."_

"_Percy, who is she?" I asked him, "Who is it?" Percy didn't answer, he just looked down into his lap. Thalia and I starting working on the chains. They were really hard to get off, probably because they hadn't been taken off in the six months Percy had been here. I had just finished my chain and was about to help Thalia who was having trouble, when the door burst open. I looked up, expecting an enemy, but what I saw surprised me. It was Alice, she looked different though, her hair was dark and her clothes were a different style than what she always used to wear. Her eyes were different too, colder and more cruel. She walked in with a smile but stopped dead when she saw me and Thalia. _

"_Alice?" I asked, making Thalia look up in shock. Percy kept his head down, but he was shaking. I wonder why? Percy mentioned a her, was it possible Alice was the her he was talking about. Impossible, she was loyal to Olympus, and Percy and Alice were best friends, she would never betray him. My views quickly changed, when she snarled at us, "What are you doing? I didn't give you permission to take my play-toy!" I looked at her in astonishment._

"_Play-toy?" I was now furious. I motioned for Thalia to keep working on her chains while I kept the little traitor busy. I walked forward until I stood in front of both of my cousins, "My cousin is not a play-toy!" I glared at her, and she couldn't stop the small flinch that went through her body at the sight of my famous, son of Hades and Ghost King glare. Then Alice recovered herself and smirked, "Yes he is, he's my play-toy, my prisoner, isn't that right Perseus." _

_The son of Poseidon flinched, whether at her voice or his full name, I don't know, but either way it made me if possible even more pissed. The shadows surrounded me, and all I saw was red. The next thing I knew I had my Stygian Iron sword out and was swinging it at Alice. She pulled out the knife that Percy gave her and blocked. Despite me having the sword and the anger, I knew I was outmatched. Only Percy could ever beat Alice in a battle, he knew all of her moves before she made them. Percy had no moves, he was unpredictable and a hurricane when he fought. _

_However, Percy couldn't fight right now, he was incapacitated. Together, Thalia and I might stand a chance against Gaea's daughter but she was still taking off the last chain, which was jammed, and alone I had no chance. I slashed and dodged but it was clear who was winning. I looked back to check on Thalia and in that moment Alice plunged her knife into my stomach. I gasped, dropping my sword and falling to the ground. Alice stood over me victoriously and prepared to drive her dagger into my heart. All of the sudden the ground started shaking, cracks appeared in the floor and knocked Alice off her feet.__ I felt Thalia grab me and drag me to my feet. _

_"What just happened?" I asked my female cousin._

_"Percy happened," Thalia replied, glancing at the son of Poseidon. "He saw what happened to you and his eyes glowed green, and then earthquake started. I got his chain off, he's free."_

_I nodded and looked at Percy, who's eyes were still glowing a vibrant shade of green. He looked pissed, and his bruises almost seemed to fade away before my eyes. Thalia supported me as we limped towards him. _

_Then the earth quaked again, and Percy let out a yell, "Duck!" I flattened myself to the floor and felt Thalia do the same. A dagger whistled above us, it would have hit us if our cousin hadn't warned us._

_Behind me I heard Alice let out a growl of anger. She rushed forward and jumped over us, she was heading for Percy. Thalia and I staggered to our feet as our cousin faced off again his former best friend._

_He was dodging her attacks, the dagger hitting only air. It astounded me that he could even stand with all his injuries. I guess all that anger gave him strength, seeing me hurt and about to die fueled him. Alice got a lucky shot and her dagger plunged into his right shoulder, sinking in all the way to the hilt._

_"You're a nobody, Perseus." She hissed, "Nobody cares for you, nobody loves you, you're just a nobody."_

_My cousin sunk to his knees, the dagger imbedded in his shoulder before Alice ripped it out. His head was down, almost like he had given up. Thalia and I were helpless, frozen in shock. Alice smiled victoriously and was about to bring her bloodied dagger up to his throat when he looked up. His eyes were literally burning with anger and power._

_"No, you're a nobody," Percy growled, "Nobody cares for you, nobody loves you, you're just a nobody." He lunged up, hitting a nerve in her hand that made her drop the dagger. He grabbed it by the hilt and slammed it into the traitor's stomach._

_Alice stumbled back, gripping the dagger in her stomach and yanking it out. Percy was already making his way to us, his burst of energy gone. He was limping, clutching his wounded shoulder. _

_"Oh, no you don't! I"m not letting you get away from me this easily." Alice snarled, running forward despite her bleeding abdomen. Before she could reach them, however, Percy turned around. He was only a few feet from Thalia and I, he might have made it to us in time if he hadn't stopped and turned to face her._

_Percy let out a feral scream, full of pain and rage. The ground shook so hard dirt fell from the ceiling, the light flickered, and more cracks appeared in the floor. The walls started crumbling around us, the ceiling started to fall down. My cousin had never shown such power, such anger and rage. Perseus Achilles Jackson had never scared me so much, in my whole life, as in this one moment. _

_Percy stumbled back, nearly collapsing into Thalia and I's waiting arms. I pulled us to a shadow and prepared to shadow-travel the three of us to Olympus. Before I could, Alice said 13 words that chilled me to the bone._

_"I'll be back, and I'll finish what I started, and that's a promise."_

_**Flashback end**_

"Nico! Nico! Death Breath!" Thalia's slightly exasperated voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I know so intelligent right.

Thalia sighed, "We were just explaining what we were going to do next."

"Oh. What are we going to do next?"

Grover cut in, "We are going to go back to the park and look for more clues as to where Annabeth might have been taken." I nodded, "Got it."

We all stood up and were going to head out until a voice stopped us, "Hello? Kind of can't get up here!" I turned back, oops, we forgot about Percy. Beckendorf and I grabbed his armpits and hauled him to his feet, where he promptly collapsed with a small cry of pain. "What is it?" Silena sounded worried. Percy looked up at them, "I still have a few broken bones. We need to splint them so I can walk, because I think I've had enough ambrosia and nectar." We all nodded and Leo gave us some planks of wood from his magic tool belt. Thalia and I knelt down next to our cousin, and he steeled his face. Knowing he was ready we quickly splinted his arm. He gritted his teeth but didn't let a sound come out. We decided to do his leg last as that would hurt the most. We wrapped his twisted ankle and wrist and then prepared to splint his leg.

That was when he started to scream, his eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a piercing, agonizing scream before falling silent. I cursed, he was unconscious. We finished and waited for him to wake up.

Suddenly he gasped and opened his eyes, "I remember, I remember what happened last night."

**Annabeth**

My stomach dropped, "What-what do you mean you want me?" Luke sighed, "We want your loyalty, and your brains. We need your help."

"Who's we? Luke, who are you working for?"

"Kronos," Luke told me. I gasped, "You're working for Kronos. Luke, how could you? How could you betray me, and your father?"

Luke growled, "My father never did anything for me, why should I do anything for him. Just join us Annie. We can make the world so much better."

"I'll never join you, never, not ever." I spat. Luke looked away, "Then I'm sorry." He walked away, leaving me confused. He left the room and as soon as he was out the door a girl came in. She had caramel hair, and earthy-forest eyes. They were cruel and cold. I shivered, I had a bad feeling about this.

The girl smirked, "I'm Alice."

Then she brought out the knife.

**Percy**

As soon as my cousins started splinting my leg all the memories of last night came rushing back to me. Thalia was right, my mind just hadn't accepted everything she had done until now. She had tortured me even more brutally than last time. She whipped me till I was near unconscious and then she would stop and then slowly start to twist my wrist and ankle. Then she would start whipping me again, my front, my back. Then she stopped and she got out the baseball bat, each swing was like a dump truck to the stomach. The bat eventually shattered, embedding wood shards in my abdomen. She then proceeded to put pressure on my bones until they snapped. The last thing she did was grab the knife I gave her, and dip it into a bucket of what she said was Styx water, and slowly cut the word _Nobody_ into my shoulder. The Styx water made it more painful and assured her that it would never fade.

With that she left me, fading in and out of consciousness, and told me she wanted me to live. She wanted me to live with the words etched onto my skin forever, she wanted me to watch as she slowly killed my girlfriend in front of me, with the knife I gave her.

I gasped as the barrage of memories stopped, and sat up. "I remember, I remember what happened last night."

Everyone gaped at me, "What-what happened?" Bianca asked. I shook my head, "You don't want to know."

"So you were awake, your mind just didn't process what happened until now?" Thalia asked.

I nodded, "Oh, yes, she made sure I was awake for every second of it. Every single second." I let out a heavy breath before I tried to stand up. The others helped me and pretty soon, I was up on my feet. I still hurt everywhere, but I would make it. I had to stop Alice from hurting my Wise Girl. I had to save her.

No matter what it took, I would save my Wise Girl.

**Annabeth**

Oh Gods.

Everything hurt. Alice had sliced and diced me to pieces. I was covered in my own blood and was drifting in and out of consciousness. I was slowly fading into the welcomed blackness, when suddenly Alice stopped. "Oh no, honey, you're going to be awake for every single second of this. Every single second." With that she started again, making sure I stayed awake, and conscious so I could feel the pain of the wounds she was inflicting on me.

Seaweed Brain, save me. I need you to save me. I needed my Seaweed Brain. I had to find him. I needed to find my Seaweed Brain.

No matter what it took, I would find my Seaweed Brain.

* * *

**Woohoo! Another end to another chapter. I may update again tomorrow I hope you liked it. I have two soccer games tomorrow so I might only be able to update one of my stories and since I just updated this one chances are it's going to be my Lightning Thief story. Unless I'm tired and don't want to spend forever typing because those chapters take so much longer than these. These chapter take like two hours while my Lightning Thief chapters take around four-five hours. Review! Good, bad, terrible, you loved it, you hated it. Tell me, please. Until next time…**

**Tatortot367**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I know I haven't updated in forever, or at least that's what it feels like to me, and for that I'm sorry. I went to Spring Sing at my sister's college last weekend for Easter and couldn't take the computer along with me so no updates. I don't know if any of yall read my reading the books story but I've taken it down, sorry but I felt it was the right thing to do, no one pressured me into it but I didn't have time for both stories and I started this one first and am more interested in finishing it. Plus these take considerably less time to type. I love all of your reviews they are so awesome and encourage me to write faster, so keep reviewing. Please review! Yall can request POVs if you want and I can try to put them in there but no promises. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO and HoO it would be a lot different, for one, BoO would have some Percy and Annabeth POVs in there I mean seriously. Have you ever noticed how the last book in a series is usually the worst? BoO was my least favorite out of all the PJO and HoO books even SoM beat it, I mean Allegiant was probably peoples least favorite book in the Divergent series, and Mockingjay was mine in the Hunger Games Trilogy. All except for the last Harry Potter book, that was the best one. Some just leave cliffhangers and are all like, 'Alright that's the end ponder what happens next for the rest of your life.' **

**Sorry that was a long Disclaimer, on with the story.**

* * *

**Thalia**

I'm going to kill that girl. First she kidnaps my cousin and tortures him for six months, and then she kidnaps my new friend and is doing who knows what to her. She also tortured my cousin again and gave him a lasting reminder of everything she did. When I find her I'm going to carve _Nobody_ into her forehead and see how she likes it.

Alice Isabelle Frost. The daughter of Gaea, a demiprimordial, she used to be my best friend as we were the only girls in our group. Percy and Nico had each other, and I had Alice. We were as close as two teenage girls could be, we had our fights but made up in the end. She used to be nice and caring, especially to Percy, they loved each other. They would never admit it but they felt something for the other, I could see it every time they looked at another.

But I guess she was faking the whole time, did she ever love him? Did she love him like he loved her? Did she have her heart broken? What went wrong? She used to be nice, she used to be caring, she used to be good. And then she went missing, and the next time we see her she is in an enemy stronghold and is the person that has been torturing my cousin for the past six months.

All I can think of was how Percy looked when we found him that day almost two years ago, he looked lifeless, and broken. When he looked up and saw us his eyes had been dull, not the bright sea-green they used to be, they didn't have that spark of hope and determination to live. I may have only known her for a few days, but I loved Annabeth like a little sister, we had talked during our free period, she told me her life without all the demigod stuff and I did the same. She told about her dad and stepmom and I told her about my mom's death and my dad. I cared about her and didn't want to see her broken just like my 'brother' was.

Percy is like my brother, he is more than a cousin to me. Him and Nico are my brothers, and seeing them physically and mentally hurt pains me. I don't want to see that happen to Annabeth.

"Come on, we have to find Annabeth, we have to rescue her!" Percy's voice jolted me out of my thoughts, and I nodded. Beckendorf and Nico grabbed Percy's armpits and hoisted him up. He wobbled for a second and almost fell back down, but he steadied himself and took a small step forward. He nearly collapsed but Nico and I caught him. He slipped his arms around our shoulders and we supported him, we were in the same position as we were last time Alice hurt him. This was how we were when we stumbled into Apollo's palace on Olympus, Nico and I supporting Percy who was nearly unconscious.

_**Flashback**_

_Nico only had enough strength to shadow-travel us to the top of the Empire State Building, so we had to wobble up the steps to Olympus and stumble all the way to Apollo's palace. Percy was practically unconscious, we were literally dragging him. Nico wasn't looking to good either, he had to shadow-travel us here, and he also had a stab wound to the stomach. His breathing was heavy and his eyes clouded with exhaustion, but he trudged on. _

_The streets of Olympus, the place where we grew up, was deserted. All residents were in a council meeting where father was instructing them to search for my missing cousin._

_I spotted Apollo's temple up ahead and quickened my pace, dragging my two cousins behind me. I reached the temple and rushed inside, laying Percy down on a cot. Nico stopped beside me, I turned to look at him and he promptly collapsed. I caught him and laid him down on another cot. I took one last glance at my still cousins, before running outside and hurrying to the throne room, where everyone was._

_I was out of breath by the time I reached the throne room, and pushed the doors open. Everyone turned to look at me as I stopped just inside the throne room, trying to catch my breath._

"_Thalia, what's wrong?" My father sounded concerned, and also a little miffed. I realized I had burst in and interrupted his speech._

_However, I ignored him as I had spotted the very person I was looking for. _

"_Apollo!"_

"_What?"_

"_I need…your help…right now…please!" I gasped, still out of breath. Apollo looked confused, but I was running out of patience. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm tugging him toward the throne room doors._

"_Thalia, stop, why don't you explain the situation to us?" Zeus cut in._

"_No, there's no time, they're going to die…you have to help them…now!"_

"_Who's going to die?" Poseidon spoke up._

"_Is it Nico?" Hades sounded worried as he asked me. I nodded and his face, if possible, grew even paler at the thought of his son being hurt._

"_You said they, who else is going to die if we don't hurry?" Athena asked, speaking up for the first time._

_I turned to look Poseidon in the eye, "Percy." The god of the sea gasped and immediately ran forward and grabbed Thalia's shoulders. _

"_You found my son?"_

"_Yes, and he's hurt, him and Nico are, so we need to hurry so we can save their lives."_

_We rushed out of the throne room, Zeus stayed back a little longer to order everyone leave and for the Olympians to follow him. We reached Apollo's palace in no time and hurried in. Apollo got to work immediately, quickly patching up Percy's many wounds and the hole in Nico's stomach. They looked so weak, it made me want to cry. I tried not to, but I felt treacherous tears dripping down my face. My father put his arm around me and I buried my head in his shoulder, shaking with silent sobs._

_Zeus looked extremely worried for his nephews, he would never admit it, but they had all three brought him closer to his brothers. He loved them very much and would not bear it if they died._

_As Apollo worked I told everyone the story of how they had found the enemy base and infiltrated it. My voice shook when I reached the part about finding Percy and freeing him, and it filled with anger when I told my family of Alice's betrayal._

_By the time I finished, everyone beside Apollo who was working was staring at me, open-mouthed._

_Poseidon was the first to recover, and he was trembling with rage, "I will kill that girl!" Everyone nodded in agreement. _

"_I can't believe it, we raised her on Olympus and she betrayed us, just like that. I will make sure to introduce her to my daggers when we see her again." Artemis snarled. Everyone began voicing what they were going to do to the traitor once they found her._

_I stayed quiet, and slipped out of the group to sit beside Percy's cot, holding his hand. Suddenly someone touched my shoulder, it was Apollo. He was standing above me, looking at me with sympathy, "I don't know when he's going to wake up Thalia, I don't know if he's going to wake up, he's sustained some pretty major injuries." Apollo answered my unspoken question, I looked down and felt him move away, back to my other cousin presumably. _

_I gripped Percy's hand tighter, squeezing it. It squeezed back. I almost jumped out of my chair, in shock. It was weak, but my 'brother' had just squeezed my hand, he was awake._

"_Apollo!" My voice stopped everyone from their opinions on what to do with Alice._

"_What, Thalia?"_

"_He's waking up!"_

_Everyone scrambled over, "How do you know?" Hera asked._

"_I squeezed his hand and he squeezed mine back."_

_Poseidon caressed his son's bruised face gently, "Wake up son, wake up."_

_Percy stirred, groaning a little, and his eyes fluttered._

"_Percy," I whispered, "Percy, it's me Thals. Can you open your eyes for me? Let me see your eyes, Kelp Head."_

"_Thalia," My cousin mumbled. His eyes slowly opened until he was staring at me. The pain in his eyes almost made me look away. I would never forget that look, the look that broke my heart._

_**Flashback end**_** (Wow long flashback)**

I shook that memory out of my head and continued to support my cousin as we stumbled forward to the edge of the clearing. Everyone followed us as we slowly progressed to the park. On the way there I gave Percy his ring back, which he was incredibly glad to have back on his finger. He let a small smile briefly light up his face, before a grimace wiped it all away. We trudged on.

**Percy**

It took longer than I thought to walk through the woods and back to the park. The sun was setting by the time we reached the place where Annabeth was taken, nearly a whole day after the whole event happened. The memory of what happened to me last night kept flashing through my head, the only thing keeping me from collapsing from the sheer pain was Annabeth. My Wise Girl was missing, most likely being tortured by the girl I once thought I loved.

I still never understood why she betrayed me. We were such great friends, and then she goes missing and a year later she is torturing me. The whole reason she was raised on Olympus with my cousins and I was so she would never betray Olympus and that was exactly what she did.

We scoured the park until the sun set and we were unable to search anymore. We were about to head home and resume the search in the morning but I heard something. The leaves were crackling, almost like someone was trying to sneak away. I glanced at Nico, he had heard it too, but we were the only ones. We crept quietly through he woods and were joined by Thalia, seems she heard the mysterious noise as well. Then, before any of us could react a silver arrow flew by and hit a tree behind us with a solid _thud_! We all jumped and stared at the arrow.

"Artemis," I murmured. The Olympian maiden goddess of the hunt was nearby, and she had clearly seen them.

A flash of auburn hair, and suddenly the twelve-year-old goddess stood in front of them, arms crossed over her chest and a slight scowl on her face.

"Sister," Thalia spoke, sending a smile to her godly sibling. The Olympian returned the smile and nodded at Nico and I.

"Thalia, Percy, Nico, what are you three doing here?" She asked us, having yet to notice how injured and disheveled I was. Before any of us could answer the rest of our group joined us, staring in shock at Artemis, before bowing quickly to her.

"Lady Artemis," Piper said respectfully. Artemis merely nodded at the group of demigods before turning back to the three of us. She raised an eyebrow at us.

I started to say something but then her gaze fell on my splinted limbs and bruised face. She rushed forward, causing everyone except for me and my cousins to shrink back.

"Perseus, what happened to you? Who did this to you?" She was fawning over my cuts, and looking at my splinted arm and leg and wrapped wrist and ankle. I didn't have a chance to answer as she had caught sight of my shoulder, and was currently staring at it in horror. Her silver eyes quickly filled with rage as she stared at the words etched into my skin.

Her gaze found mine, her eyes literally burning with hatred.

"Did that..." Artemis paused, "Monster do this to you." I nodded and looked away from her furious face.

"Perseus, we must tell your father of this, he must know," she told me.

"No please," I shook my head, "We need to solve this on our own, please Artemis." Artemis looked hesitant, but finally agreed. We told her of everything that happened, including our search for Annabeth. At the end Artemis nodded.

"You must all go to Camp Half-Blood, I believe your friends know where it is, and seek a prophecy from the Oracle that will help you find your missing friend. I am on a mission from father to hunt an ancient beast so I cannot help you, but my hunters are currently at the camp and if they must, they will help you on your quest."

We nodded and Artemis gave us a small smile and gently hugged me and my cousins, before sprinting off into the woods and leaving us on our own once more. Thalia, Nico, and I turned to face our companions who were staring at us in shock.

"Did the man-hating goddess of the hunt just hug you?" Leo asked, sounding astonished. Nico laughed before replying, "Yes, but Artemis loves us as we are not like most boys, we are the only males she respects and likes."

"So…" I said, to break the awkward silence that followed Nico's statement. "To Camp Half-Blood we go…I guess?"

Malcolm nodded, and led us out of the forest and back to the park once again.

"You'll love in there, it's awesome we have Capture-the-Flag and a lava wall and an arena and a forest stocked with monsters, it's awesome," The Stolls told us, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Okay," I said, "To Camp Half-Blood we go."

**Annabeth**

Alice eventually left, taking her knife with her. I couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tried. My uncomfortable position and the pain I was in prevented me from fading into unconsciousness. As Alice walked out of the room, she turned back to me and winked.

"Have fun, honey." With that she left, her tan and bare legs, unmarked, sauntering out of the room and leaving me all alone once more.

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't put more of Annabeth in the chapter, but I will next chapter, I promise. I hope yall all remember the last line, it will come in later, it's important. I hope yall liked it, I'll try to update tomorrow as it's the weekend, but I might not have time. I have K-life dodgeball and soccer tomorrow so I leave at like 11:00 a.m. and don't get home till like 5:30. But eh, I might have enough energy to type a chapter up later in the evening, but no promises. Yall need to review, they keep me going and encourage me to update faster. Review! That's really all I have to say. Until next time…**

**Tatortot367 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I am back for another chapter, Woohoo! So, my dodgeball team got 3****rd**** place which is good I guess, and we lost our soccer game which sucks. But other than that it's been a pretty good day. I'm supposed to be cleaning my room, but instead I'm hiding out in my closet with a bunch of pillows and blankets and the computer. Yall should be grateful, because I am super tired, but I mentally promised yall a chapter today and so I'm sucking it up and typing yall a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO do not belong to me, but to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_Previous Chapter_

"_Okay," I said, "To Camp Half-Blood we go."_

**Percy**

My cousins and I trudged along, the two of them supporting me just like they had when we stumbled onto Olympus two years ago. The rest of the demigods walked behind us as we headed down the path back to the park.

"How are we going to get to camp?" I asked, seeing as we had no means of transportation besides walking, which I most certainly did not feel like doing.

"We can catch a few taxis, seeing as we aren't all going to fit in one." Malcolm told us.

"Okay, sis, are you coming with us?" Nico just seemed to realize that his twin sister was walking alongside us. I hadn't even noticed she was there, she had been so quiet.

Bianca raised an eyebrow, "Of course I'm coming with you. Do you think I'd miss a chance to knock the girl who hurt my cousin around?"

We stopped on the side of the road, but there were no taxis in site. I groaned, "Great, no taxis do we have to walk all the way there now?"

Thalia looked at me, "Idiot, can't you just call that Pegasus of yours and a few of his friends?" I mentally face-palmed, wondering why I hadn't thought of that.

"Pegasus?" Silena inquired.

I nodded, "I rescued a Pegasus when I was thirteen off of a boat of monsters holding him captive, and he's been loyal to me ever since."

Nico snorted, "I think loyal is too weak of a word. More like he's undyingly devoted to you."

I sighed, "You're right."

"Could you, you know, call him now?" Piper asked, sounding impatient. I nodded and brought my fingers to my lips, letting out a piercing New York taxi cab whistle while reaching out with my mind. In a matter of minutes a whole herd of Pegasus swooped down and landed beside me. There were fifteen in all, enough for everyone to get their own Pegasus. I walked up to the only pure black Pegasus in the whole group, placing my hand on the side of his neck.

"Blackjack," I said, happy to have a chance to ride my Pegasus again. Everyone else chose their Pegasus and got on, Nico having some trouble as his Pegasus shied away from him at first. I could understand why, Nico was not a happy person right now and that caused his aura to flare dangerously. It could be quite scary unless you were used to it. The only people not affected by Nico's aura were Thalia and I, because we were used to it and when we were angry the same thing happened to us, and Bianca who had been around Nico when he was like this numerous times. Everyone else seemed quite nervous at the son of Hades.

_Yo, boss. Can we stop for donuts? _Blackjack said. The other Pegasus quickly chimed in, saying they wanted donuts too. I stifled a groan, we hadn't even started flying and already they were annoying me. Don't get me wrong, I love Pegasus, but having fourteen of them, plus Blackjack who was doubly talkative, well, it can give you a headache after awhile.

"No donuts, no don't whine, I'll give you all sugar cubes when we reach the camp." I told the Pegasus, which drew a number of looks from the other demigods who didn't know I could talk to horses.

"Er…were you just talking to the Pegasus?" Beckendorf asked. I nodded, "Uh, yeah, son of Poseidon the father of horses." Everyone nodded their heads to show they understood.

"So cool," Leo muttered to Piper.

"Alright," I said, "Let's get this show on the road, I want to reach Camp Half-Blood and talk to the Oracle as soon as possible."

Everyone sobered up, my words reminding them of the whole reason we were heading to camp in the first place. For Annabeth.

With that, the Pegasus took off into the sky, and we were on our way to Camp Half-Blood.

**Annabeth**

I don't know how long I've been here, but I know one thing. I need to get out, I need to escape somehow and find Percy. I don't know how much more of this I can take, I'm hurting so bad, the pain just keeps getting worse. I have to stay strong, I can't let myself give up. But I can feel myself starting to lose hope, starting to lose the will to fight, to survive.

Alice hadn't come back yet, or Luke, or anyone for that matter. It's like they want me to lose hope, to break, and then they can swoop in and use me any way they want.

Well I'm not going to let them break me. I was broken out of my thoughts when the door slammed open. The familiar figure of Alice walked in, she smiled cruelly, before reaching down and yanking my chains. She unlocked them from the wall and dragged me to my feet.

"We're gonna go for a walk, honey." She told me, before viciously pulling my chains, causing me to stumble and almost fall down. Alice let out a harsh laugh, before she continued to lead out of my cell and into the hallway. This was the first time I'd seen any part of this place except for my cell, so I was looking around and taking in the details. We walked for a while before she stopped at a door, and opened it.

She stepped through the doorway, pulling me along with her. We were outside, which gave me a chance to take my surroundings in. The place where I was being kept was at the top of a mountain, the mountain had a garden at the bottom of it. And in the middle of the garden was…

I gasped, it was a tree, and on this tree there were bright shining gold apples. Around the base of the tree was a huge figure, which I assumed was the tree's guardian Ladon.

"The Garden of the Hesperides," I murmured. I knew where I was now, if that was the Garden of the Hesperides, then that means that I was on Mount Othrys. The place where the Titan, Atlas, held the sky. Or used to hold the sky. Instead, now struggling under the weight of the sky was…

"Luke," I cried. He may have betrayed and kidnapped me and possibly killed my Seaweed Brain, but he was still my big brother and seeing him struggling like this pained me.

Beside me Alice let out a short bark of laughter, and unlocked my chains, allowing me to rush forward to Luke.

"Anna…beth…please help…me." Luke gasped for breath. I nodded and slipped under the sky, raising my hands and taking some of the burden off of Luke. Immediately, he rolled out from under the sky, leaving me all alone.

"Luke," I groaned. Luke smiled, dusting himself off.

"It would have been so much easier, if you just joined us, Annie." He told me, before walking off with Alice and leaving me bearing the burden of the sky, all by myself.

**Nico**

I was not in a happy mood, I was ready to kill someone. I couldn't even be happy about the fact that my cousins and I were finally going to Camp Half-Blood, which we had wanted to do ever since we had learned it existed. I couldn't wait until I got my hands on Alice. Thalia and I were just getting Percy back to normal, back to the way he was before she ruined him, and then of course she had to come back and kidnap him and Annabeth.

Needless to say, I was pissed.

I could feel my aura flare dangerously, as it always did when I was in a foul mood. The rational part of my brain told me to calm down and to let my aura and powers settle down. Unfortunately, the rational part of my brain was overcome by the emotional part of my brain, which screamed BLOOD! Percy rode Blackjack to my right, and Thalia rode her Pegasus to my left. Both were using their powers to calm mine down, using their auras to cover mine so it wasn't so scary and devastating.

It was working, I could feel myself calming down, even though part of my brain was still screaming for Alice's head on a platter. Eventually, I nodded to my two cousins, telling them I had recovered enough and they could stop. They both nodded once in response before facing forward and riding on. I could almost feel the relief of the other demigods and the Pegasi, their relief that my aura was not so powerful anymore.

**Percy**

We rode for what seemed like hours, but eventually, we reached Camp Half-Blood. I gasped when I caught sight of it, my heart beating with excitement. Looking down on the camp from above I could see everything. I could see a lake, a lava wall (I couldn't wait to try it out), an arena, an amphitheater, a forest (no doubt stocked with loads of monsters), a pavilion probably for eating, and twelve cabins most likely for the twelve Olympians.

There were a bunch of kids running around, chasing each other, playing volleyball or basketball, sparring, canoeing, and doing a bunch of other stuff.

I exchanged glances with Thalia, Nico, and Bianca, who all looked giddy with excitement. Even Nico, who was in such a bad mood before, couldn't stay mad when looking at the sight below us.

We spiraled down, the kids below stopping to look at us as we flew above them. We landed beside stables, which I assumed were for the Pegasi. We all dismounted, everyone looking happy to finally be off of the Pegasi, none more so than Nico who hated flying on a Pegasus with a passion.

Kids gathered around us, whispering and pointing. The Pegasi trotted into the stables, their job done and assured that I would be giving them bunches of sugar cubes later. A centaur cantered up to us, looking incredibly confused.

"Chiron," Malcolm said, sounding incredibly relieved.

"Malcolm, may I ask what you are all doing here? And who these four are, I'm afraid I do not recognize them? Also where are Annabeth, Drew, and Luke, I do not see them?" The centaur asked.

"We came here because we need a quest," Grover spoke up.

My cousins and I stepped forward and introduced ourselves.

"I'm Percy Jackson."

"Thalia. Just Thalia." She never liked her last name for some reason, so she never told strangers her last name.

"Nico di Angelo and this is my sister, Bianca."

Chiron nodded, "And do you know who your godly parents are?"

We all nodded and exchanged a glance before telling him.

"My father is Poseidon."

"I'm a daughter of Zeus."

"We're children of Hades."

After our revelation many people gasped, and Chiron looked very surprised.

"Four children of the Big Three, and your all together, how did you survive?" The centaur inquired.

I looked at my cousins before answering, "We're very smart, so we don't die, but we do get attacked by monster a lot. That's not why we are here though, we need—"

I was interrupted by the arrival of several girls wearing silver parkas. The Hunters of Artemis.

A girl with a silver circlet on her head stepped forward. Zoe Nightshade.

"Perseus," Zoe said, keeping a stoic expression. Thalia, Nico, and I had met the Hunters a while back and I am proud to say that Nico and I are the only men that they tolerate and sort of like. It took awhile, but eventually, after a long time, I got Zoe and a few of the older Hunters like Phoebe and Atalanta, to warm up to me and now they actually like me. Don't ask me how, though I think it was because I saved their lives and didn't ask for anything in return which gained their respect. We were actually pretty great friends with each other, although sometimes they could be a bit cold and mean.

"Zoe," I answered her, "Haven't I told you to call me Percy."

"Yes, and I keep calling you Perseus to annoy you." I pouted at her words, causing a small smile to break onto her and the other hunters faces.

"You guys, know each other?" A camper asked.

Thalia nodded, "We met a few years ago when we were…on the run, they offered me to join them and I declined, choosing to stay with my cousins."

Zoe continued, "We were ambushed by a huge pack of hellhounds and young Perseus saved our lives. He asked for nothing in return and that gained my and the other hunters respect. Him and his cousin Nico are the only males we respect and actually like." I blushed as everyone turned their gaze on me and Nico.

"Why are you here, Perseus?" Phoebe asked me, smiling as I scowled at the use of my formal name.

"We need a quest, and for that we need to consult the Oracle." I told her, and she nodded before her gaze fell upon my still splinted arms and bruised face.

"Perseus what happened to you?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing, I got into a small fight."

Atalanta snorted, "Small, both your arm and leg are splinted and your wrist and ankle are sprained. This was no small fight."

"I'm fine, girls, it's not that bad, we need to see the Oracle so we can get going on our quest, it's rather urgent."

Zoe narrowed her eyes, "Fine, I shall lead you to the Oracle so you may receive your prophecy." She began to head off, leaving me to follow her. She took me to a big house, and once inside she lead me up the stairs and to the attic. There she stopped and told me, "This is as far as I go, you must face the Oracle alone to receive your prophecy, I will wait with the others downstairs." With that she walked downstairs leaving me alone.

I headed into the dusty attic. It was full of old relics from past heroes, and sitting in the corner was a mummy. Not the wrapped in cloth kind of mummy, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. She was wearing a tie-dyed dress, and lots of beaded necklaces along with a headband over her long black hair. Suddenly before I could move she sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. A green mist rolled out of her mouth, creeping over the floor and hissing like twenty thousand snakes.

I almost ran right back out the trapdoor but steeled myself, I would not chicken out now, Annabeth needed me.

A voice entered my head, slithering into my ears and coiling around my brain:

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

* * *

**And that it where I stop. I know, I just couldn't resist stopping it there. I will try to update tomorrow after church but I might not have time, or I might be too tired, but I will try. I hope you all like it, I took forever and I'm really tired right now. Yall need to review and tell me how you liked it. REVIEW! Until next time…**

**Tatortot367**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was super tired. Also it's really hard to think of a new prophecy, I don't know who to include, definitely Zoe though and maybe Phoebe. Just because I like them. I think Piper, because she's Annabeth's best friend, Leo because he's awesome, and then Percy and his three cousins. That would make eight in all, maybe that's too much but eh, I like it that way. Also, I changed the flashback in chapter 8, it's a lot different now so check it out. Also, I put Katie in this chapter, because I forgot to put her in any of the other chapters. Also, I know that if Maria is alive then Hades wouldn't curse the Oracle and she wouldn't be a mummy but I have a plan for that. You will find out why she is a mummy if Hades didn't curse her later in the story. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. PJO. Or. HoO.**

* * *

**Thalia**

Everyone was staring at us. I mean literally, every single person in camp besides are friends were staring at us, unabashed. One girl seemed to realize what she and everyone else were doing and quickly stopped. Turning her head to all the other campers she snapped, "Don't you guys have anything better to do than stare at them? Go, go do what you were doing before they came in, leave them alone. Would you want to be stared at like that? Go, now!"

All the campers scrambled to get away, back to their cabins or to the volleyball pits, or elsewhere. The girl came up to them, she had dark brown hair and chlorophyll colored eyes. In other words she was a carbon copy of Demeter. It wasn't hard to tell who her mother was.

"Hi, I'm Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter. I'm your cousin! Sorry about those idiots." A daughter of Demeter with the last name Gardner, wow.

I smiled and held out my hand to shake, "I'm Thalia, that's Nico and Bianca, and Percy just walked off with Zoe. Although I guess you already knew that as we introduce ourselves earlier but whatever." Katie shook my hand, a grin on her face. Then she spotted the Stolls in the group behind me, "Stolls!" The Stolls jumped, and dashed off, an angry daughter of Demeter following closely behind them.

"What did we even do?" Connor yelled, as he raced away from Katie.

"You replaced our gardening tools with chocolate ones that melted all over our flowers, and then you left before I could punish you properly!" Katie looked downright murderous, and I couldn't help the small chuckle that spread across my lips as the Stolls and Katie disappeared from view behind the cabins. All of our friends trickled off one by one, until the only ones left were Malcolm, Piper, Leo, Nico, Bianca, and I. I couldn't help but glance towards the direction Percy went with Zoe, he had been gone for quite a long time.

Chiron cantered up to the six of us, "Why don't you six come with me to the Big House? Then you may tell me how you met and why you need a quest so urgently? Also, we can wait for young Perseus to finish with the Oracle and he can tell us and the other cabin counselors the prophecy he received."

We nodded and trudged along as he lead to the Big House. Once inside and seated around the ping pong table with crackers and Cheese Whiz, we all told the stories of how we met and what happened to Percy and Annabeth. Nico and I left out the part about being raised on Olympus, we didn't want everyone to know and neither did Percy. We had asked those that knew to keep it to themselves and made them swear on the Styx to let us tell the camp when we were ready. All the camp counselors listened to our stories, we had cover stories for when we came here. Stories about how we ran away and met each other when we were seven and had been living on our own with help from our fathers until now. We told them that my mother and Percy's died but Nico and Bianca's mom was still alive.

That was all we said, we didn't go into to detail about our lives and they respected that, they respected our privacy. I also voiced a few of the possibilities about where they might be keeping the daughter of Athena. Nico added in some of his suspicions as well. We didn't say anything about Alice, it wasn't our place, it was Percy's. He could tell them about that traitor as soon as he got back from the Oracle.

After what seemed like forever, Percy stumbled into the room, looking paler than he had before.

"I got the prophecy," the son of Poseidon spoke. He walked forward and collapsed into the empty chair right beside me.

**Percy**

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

Next time I see Apollo, I'm going to tell him his Oracle is creepy, and that he needs to get a non-mummified Oracle. I steeled my nerves and stepped forward.

"What must I do to find Annabeth?"

More green fog poured out, swirling around my legs.

_Eight shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_Fire and dove shall find in the land without rain,_

_The Champions of Olympus know the trail,_

_Hunters and Campers combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall fall by a twin's hand._

With that the green fog slithered back into the mummy and she collapsed back onto her stool, almost as if she had never moved and never would for the next thousand years. My audience with the Oracle was over. I stumbled back downstairs, the champions of Olympus know the trail, Thalia, Nico, and I were the champions of Olympus, but what trail. The only clue we had was to go west.

I reached the conference room, where the cabin counselors and my cousins sat.

"I got the prophecy," I told them. Then I walk forward and collapsed into the empty chair beside Thalia.

"What was it?" Piper asked, eager to save her best friend, hmmm dove, maybe dove meant daughter of Aphrodite who's sacred animal is the dove. But who would fire be? Maybe fire could be Hephaestus, or a child of Hephaestus. I told them all the prophecy, and thoughtful looks covered all their faces.

"The prophecy calls for eight to go on the quest, and while we usually only allow three as it is the customary number, the prophecy must be followed." Chiron spoke, his brow furrowing.

"The prophecy also states that we need both campers and hunters to search for the captured goddess," I turned to Zoe and Phoebe who were sitting in on the meeting. They both nodded, "The two of us will accompany you on your quest, we believe the captured goddess is our Lady Artemis, she was on a lone hunt and could have been captured." Phoebe told us.

"Do you have any daughters of Aphrodite or Hephaestus in the Hunters? I believe they are the fire and dove the prophecy speaks of." I asked the Lieutenant of the Hunt. She shook her head.

"We had a daughter of Hephaestus, she died last spring, and she was a fire-user too." Zoe told us, looking sad at the thought of her dead sister.

"A fire-user!" Beckendorf exclaimed. "There hasn't been one of those in centuries."

"I think there is one alive now, I think the prophecy is talking about a fire-user and not just any child of Hephaestus." Thalia said.

"I think Leo is trying to hide something," Nico spoke to the son of Hephaestus who was currently trying to sink as low as possible in his seat. He started when Nico spoke to him and everyone looked at him.

"I—I don't know wh—what you—" Leo stuttered before Piper stopped him by whacking the back of his head.

"What are you hiding Repair Boy?" The daughter of Aphrodite snarled.

"Fine," Leo sighed. He held out his hand and white-hot flames appeared, flickering over his fingers. Everyone gasped and Beckendorf looked astonished.

"A fire-user," he breathed. Leo closed his fist and the flames extinguished immediately. Everyone in the room stared in wonder at the son of Hephaestus.

"Why…why didn't you tell us you were a fire-user?" Piper asked, sounding a little hurt.

"You heard Beckendorf, no child of Hephaestus has been a fire-user in centuries. None of my siblings have this, just me. I didn't want everyone to stare at me, I didn't want to be more of a freak than I already was."

I said, "It's a rare gift, for Hephaestus to give one of his children the power of fire. They are extremely powerful, up there with children of the Big Three, and they're hard to control. Sometimes their emotions get the better of them, but that just makes them even more powerful. Do not be ashamed of your power, do not be afraid to show people your very rare gift, walk with your head held high, walk proud. You are not a freak, Leo Valdez, so don't ever think that again."

Thalia whistled, "Didn't know you could be that deep, Kelp Head."

Nico laughed, "Yeah for a second there you actually sounded, mature!"

Bianca gasped, "It's a miracle!"

I pouted, "I'm mature all the time." When they gave me disbelieving looks I continued with, "More mature than you two at least, I will admit Bianca is more mature than all three of us put together."

This made Bianca look smug while my other two cousins glowered. I 'maturely' stuck my tongue out.

Nico growled standing up, Thalia moving closer to me. I jumped up, "Can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" And with that said I raced out the doorway, a very angry daughter of Zeus and son of Hades following behind me, leaving bewildered demigods and a centaur along with Bianca to sit in the room and wait for us to come back.

"Help, help me, they're gonna kill me, HEELLPPP!" After being chased around camp while screaming I made it back to the Big House relatively unharmed, it made me wonder what happened to my broken bones. Then I remembered that Zoe gave me ambrosia and nectar before my audience with the Oracle so I could take the splints off and walk around freely. The scar on my shoulder stayed, but it scabbed over.

I sprinted through the Big House and back into the conference room. Everyone was still sitting there waiting for us and they all turned to face me as I stopped inside the doorway, breathing heavily. I heard the footsteps of my cousins behind me and straightened up. I ran to Bianca and grabbed her, putting her in front of me and using her as my human shield. Hopefully she would protect me from my murderous cousins.

Thalia and Nico came into the room, gasping for breath, they stopped when they saw me using Bianca as my human shield. Thalia exchanged a glance with Nico before grabbing onto his arm. I realized what was happening to late, "No!" I cried as both of them disappeared. They could be anywhere. I let Bianca go as I turned around in a slow circle, checking everywhere.

"I'm dead, I'm so dead. Bianca, I need you to tell Poseidon—Gah!" My words were interrupted as a heavy figure landed on my back, flattening me to the ground. The heavy figure, who I discovered was Nico, got off, smirking at me. I yelped when I received a big electrified shock from Thalia. I lay on the floor groaning as my two cousins returned to their seats, not even bothering to help me up.

I got to my feet and made my way to my seat, muttering about 'abusive family' and 'meanie cousins.'

"Okay, so can we get back to the problem at hand, finding my sister?" Malcolm asked, sounding exasperated. The three of us blushed, muttering apologizes to everyone in the room.

"So we have our fire, which is Leo. Now we need the dove the prophecy speaks of. I believe this is a child of Aphrodite, as her sacred animal is the dove." I told them. They nodded in agreement and Piper automatically volunteered to go on the quest to save her best friend.

"Who are the Champions of Olympus the prophecy speaks of? And how will they know the trail?" Chiron asked, looking around the room.

No one noticed the subtle glances Thalia, Nico, and I sent to each other. We had all three been dubbed Champions of Olympus by the Olympians. But I didn't want everyone to know who we were and how we were raised just yet, and my cousins felt the same.

"Why don't we come back to that line later, we should figure out the other lines first?" Bianca asked, she knew we were the Champions of Olympus and that we didn't want everyone to know just yet.

Everyone agreed.

"What Titan's curse might the prophecy speak of?" Malcolm asked. Zoe's coppery skin pale, but no one noticed but me. I ignored it but I made a mental note to speak to her later.

"No ideas, next line?" I prompted, when no one spoke up.

"One shall fall by a twins hand, that doesn't sound good," Silena said, sounding concerned.

Malcolm looked thoughtful, and after a second he turned to Nico, "Nico, are you and Bianca twins?"

The reaction was immediate, all the cabin counselors froze before as one turning to stare at the children of Hades.

Thalia and I sat there in silence, too shocked to do anything.

"Yes, we are." Nico replied tightly.

Malcolm opened his mouth to say something else when I stood up, my chair banging against the wall.

"Do not say what I think you're about to say, son of Athena, because that would be a very, _very_ unwise decision on your part." I growled. Silence followed my statement until I spoke again.

"Do not ever say the Nico or Bianca would ever hurt each other, or betray Olympus."

"I didn't—"

"It was implied," I snarled. Thalia stood up next to me and wrapped her arms around my stiff form.

"Calm down, brother, calm down before you hurt someone." She whispered in my ear. I relaxed and allowed her to push me back into my seat. Nico sent me a grateful look, "Thanks for standing up for us." He muttered.

I nodded and looked at Malcolm, "I like you Malcolm, but if you ever question my family's loyalties again you will regret it." The son of Athena ducked his head.

"So that is five members that will be going on the quest we need three more." Chiron said.

"Thalia, Nico, and Bianca." I spoke up immediately, I would not go on this quest without my cousins. Malcolm looked like he was going to object, he probably wanted to go on the quest to save his sister, but I glared at him and he backed down.

"Then it is settled. Zoe, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Bianca, Thalia, Nico, and Percy will set off in the morning on their quest. We will give you a camp van to drive." Chiron said. Everyone headed off to do their own things while my three cousins and I stayed. Once the four of us were alone we all looked at each other.

"How are we supposed to know the trail? The only clue we have is that it's somewhere west, and we're on the east coast, anywhere could be west. South Carolina, Maryland, Texas, North Dakota, Californ—" I stopped.

"California," I breathed. My three cousins looked at me in confusion.

"What's so special about California?" Thalia asked.

"What's in California that we would know how to get to?" I asked them.

Realization dawned on Thalia and Nico's faces while Bianca still looked confused.

"But you destroyed it," Nico pointed out, "You crumbled it to the ground, it's nothing but ruins now."

"It's a start, we might find something there, like monsters, or maybe a sign of where Artemis might be hidden." Thalia told him.

"What are you talking about?" Bianca interjected.

"The place where I was, those six months when…Alice…kidnapped me, it was in California. I destroyed, it's nothing but rubble."

Thalia and Nico looked at me with sympathy, they knew how hard this was going to be, to go back to the place where I was tortured by my best friend.

"Looks like," Thalia started.

"We're going," Nico continued.

"To San Francisco," I finished grimly.

**Annabeth**

The pain was unbearable. I was barely conscious, the world was turning black. I don't know how long I held the sky, but it is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. Figures appeared before me. I was in so much pain I could barely recognize them. One was Alice, another Luke, then a tall broad man I didn't know, and last was…Artemis. She was in chains and her silver parka in tatters.

The tall man, who I assumed was the Titan whose burden I was holding right now, said some stuff I couldn't hear to the goddess of the hunt. She snarled and walked over to me, she slipped under the sky beside me, taking the burden away.

Unable to hold myself up any longer I collapsed to the ground, letting the world fade into welcomed darkness.

* * *

**An end to another chapter. Woohoo! I hope you all liked it, make sure to review. I might update tomorrow, I probably will but there is a chance I might not be able to because of bad weather and the internet being crappy. I hope I did okay on the prophecy, I didn't want any of my favorite characters to die so I changed it. I'm not going to tell you about the whole 'one shall fall by a twin's hand' because that is spoilers. So the prophecy took forever to make up, I based off of the one in the third book, but I still had to change it and make sure it still rhymed and all that. I know eight is not a good number for a quest but I wanted all eight of them to go on the quest because I love them all. I especially love Zoe and Phoebe, I don't know why but I really do. Maybe it's because of Son of Vesta by Pluto's Daughter 11. So, again I'll most likely update again tomorrow. Don't forget to reread chapter 8 because I changed a lot of stuff in there, mainly the flashback. REVIEW! Until next time…**

**Tatortot367**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I is back for another chapter. I hope yall liked the last one, sorry about not putting a lot of Annabeth in there but there isn't much else I can do from her point of view until Percy and the others rescue her. I will be doing the next chapter or until the quest ends in the questers point of view most likely. And please review, I almost didn't update today because no one reviewed. If you review, it encourages me to write faster, so review if you want a chapter sooner.**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO do not belong to me, but to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Percy**

Waiting for morning to come was one of the hardest things I had ever done. Patience is not my strong suit. Why did I feel such impatience to go to the place where I was tortured daily by my best friend for six months? That question had one simple answer. Annabeth. If I was going to get my Wise Girl back I was going to have to face the place of my nightmares.

All my family talks about when the name Alice comes up is what they're going to do to her when we find her, what pain they are going to cause her. None of them talk about asking her why she did what she did. None of them think about why she might of tortured me. Only I wonder about that. There has to be a reason, one day we were best friends who tell each other everything next she is my torturer. She used to be the person I would talk to when the nightmares kept me up, now she is the one causing them. None of my family ever wonder why she changed so much, from the loving nice girl to the evil cruel traitor.

When I found her, first I would ask her why, then I would deck her in the face. I don't care if boys aren't supposed to hit girls, I don't even think Alice is qualified as a girl in my mind anymore, just a mean twisted sick-mind torturer. Anyways, after I punched her in the face, I would hand her over to my cousins and the rest of my family.

"Percy?" Nico asked, concerned. His voice broke me out of my thoughts and my head snapped up to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you…okay?" Thalia spoke in a soft voice. I nodded, trying not to let all my emotions show on my face. It didn't work, seeing as Thalia and Nico both came to my side and gave me hugs, comforting me.

"It's gonna be fine, we're gonna be alright. We're gonna find that traitor and we're going to make sure she never touches you again, bro," Nico told me. I said nothing, just leaned into my cousins. Bianca had left awhile ago, something about needing sleep before the quest. The three of us were too awake to sleep, old memories haunting us. I was plagued by nightmares of my time in that hellhole, Nico couldn't get rid of visions of him being stabbed and me dying and being gone for six months, Thalia couldn't sleep due to memories of Nico and I almost dying and the six agonizing months I was gone. None of us slept well since we were fourteen, unless we were near each other. We all had horrible memories of those six months and everything that happened during my rescue.

It was amazing that none of us had, had a nightmare in the time we'd been down from Olympus, but we had been near each other the whole time. Still, it was remarkable, usually at least one of us had one once a week. Usually it wasn't bad but we had the occasional, on a scale from 1 to 10, it was an 11 nightmare.

Eventually daybreak came, and I couldn't help my breath of relief. The waiting was over, now we could leave and go save my Wise Girl. Zoe and Phoebe came in the conference room (Where Thalia, Nico, and I had been all night) first, always the early risers. Bianca came next, walking downstairs from her room in the Big House as Hades didn't have a cabin. Last was Piper and Leo, who stumbled in together, still looking half-asleep. Chiron and Malcolm were the only two that came to bid us farewell. Everyone else was still asleep. Chiron gave us the keys to a van and we all nominated Zoe to drive, as she and Phoebe were the oldest and Phoebe didn't want to drive.

We all piled into a van. The van had only two seats, the drivers and the passengers, the rest of the van was empty space. We had grabbed blankets and pillows from the Big House and now we lay them down on the floor and against the walls. Soon, we were ready to leave, six of us spread out on the now comfy floor and Zoe and Phoebe in the driver and passenger seat.

In no time we were on the road, and extremely bored. Piper brought a few packs of cards and we played card games for a few hours until we had eaten all our food and Zoe was tired of driving. We stopped at a gas station for more snacks, and it was there that Nico had the brilliant idea to conjure a skeleton to drive for us as no one wanted to drive, all the fun was in the back.

After stocking up on skittles and other candy, along with countless cans of soda and other drinks, the eight questers sat in the back of the van while their skeletal driver zoomed along the highway.

"I'm bored," Leo exclaimed, after we finished our twelfth game of ERS (Egyptian Rat Slap).

"I hate to agree with the _boy_," Phoebe said boy with disgust, "But I am extremely bored."

"We could play…" I racked my brain for games we could play that we hadn't already played. A perfect game popped into mind and I exchanged a glance with Thalia, who was beside me. She saw my look and grinned, she knew what game I was thinking of.

"How about, truth or dare?" I asked everybody.

"Or better yet, truth, dare, or electric chair?" Thalia added. Nico gasped, his eyes lighting up immediately, before him and his twin nodded. The four of us loved this game.

Phoebe smiled, "Good idea, I love this game." Piper shrugged, signaling she didn't mind and Leo nodded a quick yes.

"I suppose I am outvoted so even if I say no we will play it anyway," Zoe muttered.

"So everyone knows the rules of truth, dare, or electric chair. Truth, you have to answer any question with complete honesty. Dare, you must do the action the other person asks you to. And if you refuse, or don't like either of the options, electric chair, to be tickled for 1-5 minutes by everyone else depending on what the truth or dare you refused or didn't like was. You do get one freebee, where you can say no to truth, dare, and electric chair and go on to the next turn, but only one. Once it is used up there is no going back, the only way you get another one is if you willingly do electric chair for 5 minutes."

My cousins and I smiled at everyone's growing look of dread at this game. We loved this game because it gave us the chance to humiliate other people, and it was so much fun.

"Do you understand the rules?" Bianca asked, smiling deviously. The other four nodded.

"Percy, since you came up with the game, you can start," Thalia told me. I smirked at her, "Okay, Nico truth, dare, or electric chair?"

"Dare." My cousin replied confidently, we always picked dare, almost never anything else unless we were tired of dares.

I chuckled, "Okay Nico, I dare you to, at the next red light that has a bunch of people, get on top of the van in your underwear and sing 'Can you feel the love tonight,' from the Lion King, the whole entire song, in your loudest most off-key voice."

Nico looked horrified, and his skin turned albino white as I finished my dare. He should have known better than to choose dare with me, I was awesome at coming up with humiliating dares, but so were they so I was going to have to watch myself for the rest of the game. As good as I was, Nico was equally good with embarrassing dares and truths in this game as I was.

Zoe, Phoebe, and Piper had their hands over their mouths to cover the smiles while everyone else, including me and excluding Nico, was rolling around clutching our sides with laughter.

"Fine," he grumbled, "But just you wait, Kelp Head, I will get you back for this."

"This is payback, Nikki." I told him.

"Payback for what?"

"Payback for the time you made me run around in _my_ underwear on Olympus at the New Year's Eve party singing 'A whole new world' from Aladdin in my best girl voice."

Everyone cracked up with laughter, "That…was…so hilarious." Thalia managed to croak out after thirty seconds of them laughing.

"It was not, Artemis threatened to shoot me if I didn't stop and put some clothes on and Zeus was just about ready to throw me off Olympus. So now I'm getting payback."

"But—but Thalia helped me come up with it." Nico protested.

"I know, I'll get her back later, I already have my dare planned, but I chose to do you first." Thalia paled at the thought of me getting payback, when I got payback it was bad and usually involved getting publicly humiliated and embarrassed.

"Okay, since my dare for Death Breath may take awhile we can continue the game until we stop at a red light with a bunch of people." I told them.

Nico nodded, sending a final glare at me before glancing around at the other six.

His gaze fell upon Leo, "Leo! Truth, dare, or electric chair?"

"Dare?" Leo replied uncertainly.

Nico smirked deviously, "I dare you to…"

The game went on like that for several hours, with many fights, heart-to-hearts (Not as many heart-to-hearts as fights though), hilarious dares, singing, dancing, laughter, one all-out dance competition (I won, Thalia may say she beat me and everyone else may agree with her but I know I won), and a bunch of other stuff until our food supply was yet again gone and we were all too tired of the game to go on. Nico did dance and sing on the top of the van at a red light in his underwear, more than once. We all did.

My favorite dare was when Nico and Leo both had to stand on top of the car together while it was driving through a heavily populated town and moving very slowly, in their underwear singing 'All about that bass' while dancing. I got it on video, it's weird how a lot of the boys dares had to do with singing and dancing in our underwear, even I had to do it a couple of times. Our all-out dance competition was on the top of the van, though we were fully clothed.

We stopped at another gas station to replenish our candy and drinks, we were all hyped on sugar and caffeine. I had almost forgotten we were on a quest we were having so much fun.

But of course, something had to go wrong…

**Annabeth****(I know I said I wasn't go to do her P.O.V. but I got tired of the questers and I wanted to end their P.O.V. there. I was going to end the chapter like that but it seemed too short.)**

I was back in my room, but I was unchained. My whole body felt weak and useless. I couldn't move, I was unable to do anything but breathe. I lay on the floor, unmoving, until I found the strength to shift my body into a better position, falling into a restless and uncomfortable sleep.

While sleeping I had a dream, one that made me happy and terrified at the same time.

_Dream_

_I was at a gas station, in an unfamiliar town, standing next to a black van. The door to the van opened and someone stepped out. At first I didn't recognize her, but then I realized it was Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of the Hunt. They had asked me to join when I was on the run but I had declined, choosing to stay with Grover and go to camp. Following her was Phoebe, another Hunter. The next figure made my heart stop for a second, Percy Jackson. The sight of him and the next five to come out of the van combined almost gave me a heart attack. Thalia, Nico, Leo, Piper, and Bianca all stepped out of the van._

_The eight of them stood next to each other, they exchanged some words I couldn't hear very well, but I caught my name and 'hurry', 'food', and 'rescue'. I walked over to them so I could hear them better, and observed my surroundings. It was evening, almost sunset, and the land was barren, dry, like it hadn't seen rain for a long time, it was probably a desert. As soon as I got within hearing range Phoebe stepped away from the group and headed to the gas station, gripping money in her hand._

_The other seven stood by the van, they seemed about ready to get back in the van when a loud ROAR stopped them in their tracks. A humongous lion appeared, it's claws sharp and teeth ready to rip._

"_The Nemean Lion," Zoe gasped, pulling out her bow. Thalia grabbed a canister of mace from her pocket and it morphed into a spear. Nico held out his hand and out of the earth shot a Stygian Iron blade. Piper drew her knife, Katropis, from her belt. Leo grabbed two ball-peen hammers from his tool belt. Percy reached into his pocket and brought out a pen, he took off the cap and a Celestial bronze sword sprung out. Bianca drew two twin Stygian Iron daggers from her boot._

_The seven of them circled the gigantic monster, who growled. The lion tensed up, and with immeasurable speed lunged at one of the seven in the group._

"_No!" I yelled, I knew they couldn't hear me but I couldn't help the panicked yell that escaped my lips. The other six let out their own screams as the huge cat jumped on one of their friends. They rushed forward as the lion pounced on the figure._

_An anguished scream tore from three throats, "Bianca!"_

_End Dream_

The last thing I heard was the agonized screaming of Bianca and terrified yells from Percy, Nico, Thalia, and the rest. The last thing I saw was the daughter of Hades small form being ripped up by the humongous monster and figures jumping all around them trying to get the Nemean Lion off of her. I shot up screaming her name, sweating bullets and gasping for breath. I was terrified at the thought of my friend dying, and especially for my sake. But a small part of me was happy because I knew one thing.

My Seaweed Brain was coming to save me.

* * *

**And another end to another chapter, Woohoo! I hope yall liked it, it took awhile even though it wasn't as long as some of my other chapters but I have school tomorrow and want to read before I go to bed. Please review, it encourages me to right faster. Also I hope yall liked the game scene of the questers in the van, it took forever and I'm not sure how good I did, I know I used a lot of singing and dancing in your underwear but that's a really embarrassing dare for me, I love singing but I can't do it in front of people. Everyone says I have a good voice but I'm not so sure. I hope yall liked my ending, mwahahahaha. Probably won't be able to update till the weekend again so yall have to wait all week for the next chapter, hehe. That's all I have to say. Until next time…**

**Tatortot367**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was tired and the Internet where I live is crappy. I didn't have internet yesterday or the day before so I couldn't update. I just want to point out that Thalia and Nico told the group of demigods they went to school with that they were raised on Olympus and Zoe and Phoebe know because they've met Percy and his cousins before and the hunt knows that they were raised on Olympus. Also, a bunch of yall were mad that Bianca died, but I hope you'll all feel better after this chapter. Do any of yall watch Grey's Anatomy? Because I do, and I can't believe it. After 11 seasons, Patrick Dempsey leaves. This is going to change the show so much, it'll be like when Lexi and Mark died, but worse because its Derek Shepherd. Do any of all agree with me? Although there is a two hour episode next week where Meredith tells everyone Derek is dead and I can't wait for that. Just had to get that out because I've been keeping it in since Thursday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

**Nico**

After several hours of truth, dare, or electric the eight of us had run out of food and drinks. We stopped at a gas station and we were currently trying to decide who got to go and buy the snacks.

"I'm not doing it," Phoebe snapped.

"I did it last time," Zoe argued.

"Why can't the others do it?" Phoebe asked.

"Because they don't like Kazoozles and if we send them in to get snacks they won't get them." Zoe answered.

"You need to hurry and get the food so we can rescue Annabeth, who knows what could be happening to her and Artemis." Percy interrupted.

Zoe glared at him while Phoebe sighed and took the money from Bianca. She stomped into the store and I felt very sad for the people in the store.

Then I heard a ROAR and turned to face a humongous lion. "The Nemean Lion," Zoe gasped, pulling out her bow.

Bianca pulled out her twin Stygian Iron hunting knives and Thalia slapped her canister of mace that turned into her spear. Piper grabbed her knife from her belt and Leo had two ball-peen hammers in his hands. I held out my hand and my Stygian Iron blade, Shadow, shot out of the earth into my hand. Percy grabbed his pen from his pocket and took the cap off, turning it into the deadly sword his dad gave him, Riptide.

The seven of us circled the Nemean Lion. Phoebe had yet to reappear, probably still in the store terrorizing some poor boys.

The lion growled and with immeasurable speed launched itself at my twin sister.

"Bianca!" My cousins and I screamed as we raced forward. The cat was ripping into my sister with his sharp claws and teeth. Her agonized screams deafened me as I leaped onto the back of the monster. Shadow, my sword, clanged off of the back of the lion. I cursed, it was invulnerable and I couldn't remember how to kill it.

I could see everyone else having the same problems as me. Arrows bounced uselessly off the lion's hide. The humongous feline stopped using my sister as a chew toy and turned to the rest of us. I noticed that Phoebe, having heard our screams, had joined us. I noticed Percy was standing protectively over my sister. His sword was held out in front of him, his body in between the lion and my sister. The lion faced us, its claws out and covered in the blood of Bianca.

Beside me, Thalia slapped her wrist, her shield popping out and showing the cat the ugly face of Medusa the gorgon. The lion roared at the sight of the gorgon's face. Zoe and Phoebe had backed up, ready to cover us with aerial support. Piper was panting, her chest heaving for breath. Leo's hammers were flickering with flames and smoke curled off his clothes. Thalia yelled as the lion lunged toward her, the shield coming up to block the monster. The force of the cat's jump knocked her onto the ground. Her shield fell to the ground beside her and she struggled to pick it back up in time to block the lion's second attack. She failed and the lion's claws ran down her side, blood welling up in the cuts.

I launched myself forward and placed myself in front of my downed cousin. Shadow flashed as I slashed at the monster, trying to find its weak point. The lion surprised me by lunging forward, its claws digging into my chest. Arrows pinged uselessly off the lions side. Shadow fell out of my hand as the lion scored his claws down my chest. What was the point of fighting? Bianca was most likely dead and Thalia was on the ground bleeding out. We couldn't win against this monster, it was invulnerable. We couldn't beat it like Heracles did, we weren't strong enough.

Then Riptide flashed at the edge of my vision. Percy! The monster roared, showing me its pink tongue. That was it. The cat backed up and Piper and Leo sprang into action while Percy knelt beside me. He gave me ambrosia and I felt my cuts healing and I felt stronger.

"Take care of Thalia while we deal with the Nemean Lion," my cousin murmured. He tried to stand up but I pulled him back down.

"The tongue, Percy, its mouth isn't invulnerable." Percy's eyes lit up at my statement and he shot up. He nodded at me before racing to Zoe and Phoebe talking to them before joining Piper and Leo in attacking the monster. As if hearing my words the lion kept its mouth shut. It fought everyone off making its way to the prone figure of my sister. My eyes widened in horror as the monster stopped next to my sister, leaning down as if to grab her. If she wasn't dead now, Bianca surely was about to die. No one was near enough stop it from biting my sister's head off, they had all been thrown back by the monster. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch my sisters death.

But the screams that followed were not my sisters, they were much deeper. I opened my eyes, standing in front of the lion, putting himself in between the monster and my sister, was Percy. His chest had marks across it and his arm was bleeding. Riptide lay discarded in the dust, and my cousin stood defenseless in front of one of the most dangerous monsters. At my side, Thalia was propped on her elbows watching the scene in front of her with terrified eyes. Leo was leaning over Piper who looked to be unconscious but he was watching Percy with horror written all over his usually happy face. Zoe and Phoebe were racing forward but they wouldn't reach Percy and Bianca in time. The lion roared and lunged. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, the lion's mouth opened wide as it launched itself at my cousin. Percy's left hand reached up to grasp the ring on his right index finger. A trident materialized in his hand before he thrust it into the lion's open mouth. His arm was buried in the cat up to nearly his shoulder. Almost his whole arm was inside of the lion. The car choked, and dissolved into dust, leaving only a lion hide.

My cousin pressed his ring and the trident disappeared before he knelt beside Bianca. He reached into his pocket and brought out a bag of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar. He started to force feed my sister the ambrosia and pour nectar over her injuries. I struggled to get to my feet. Once I was standing I helped Thalia up, her scratches healed. Since Percy was taking care Bianca we first checked on Piper, who was waking up.

Leo helped her stand up but before we could do anything else a yell sounded from where Bianca and Percy were. Everyone turned and saw only one lone prone figure lying in the dirt.

We all simultaneously raced towards the figure, lying motionless on the ground. I knelt beside the form, checking their pulse and making sure they were alive. She was stable, just unconscious.

"Where's Percy?" I asked, feeling dread creep over me. No one answered my question, they obviously didn't know either. I looked around, studying the ground, trying to find where my cousin went. The ground was disturbed, it looked as if it had opened up and then closed. I stood up, checking my surroundings for any other life forms. Movement in the corner of my eye made me turn. Even from this distance I knew who the figure was. Caramel hair and a tall figure. The way she held herself told me who she was.

I cursed and sprinted forward, leaving everyone confused behind me. I raced after the figure. I was too late though and by the time I reach her she was in the air, held by the claws of a huge bird.

"Better luck next time, di Angelo." She laughed, "Have fun finding him now." The bird flew away, carrying her cackling figure with it. I felt the others stop beside me.

"What was that?" Zoe asked me.

I said nothing, just pointed to the rapidly disappearing form.

"Alice," Thalia snarled.

We trudged back to my unconscious sister.

"She must have used her powers to have the earth swallow Percy and take him some place. She wants us to have to find him, she's done torturing him, she just wants us to have to stop our quest and find him." I told the group.

"He must be close, her powers can't have taken him far, she had to have the earth spit him out somewhere close by." Thalia pointed out. We split up and started searching. I summoned skeletal warriors to watch over Bianca and then Thalia and I set off in search of our cousin. Zoe and Phoebe started heading to our left and Piper and Leo headed to the right. We went forward. The two of us spent about an hour searching before a yell interrupted us.

Leo ran up to us, "We found him, we found Percy."

**Percy**

Getting swallowed by the earth, sucked. I was healing Bianca and then the earth opened up and swallowed me. I let out a yell before the earth closed over my head, filling my mouth with dirt. I couldn't breathe, there was no air down here. Dirt shifted around me, I lost count of how long I was down in the earth. Eventually it spit me out, the surroundings around me had changed. Alice. She must have used the earth to move me and stop our quest because the others have to find me. I coughed up dirt, trying to fill my lungs with air.

I heard sounds around me, but I was too busy hacking my lungs out that I couldn't hear who it was. I felt two people kneel beside me, checking my pulse, trying to feed me something, probably ambrosia. I waved them away, trying to tell them I was fine, but a cough interrupted me. Blood covered my hand from my coughs. The two people gasped. My vision darkened and the last thing I saw was their faces.

Piper and Leo.

**Piper**

Leo and I had been searching for almost an hour before we heard sounds ahead. We were in some sort of junkyard, trash piled up around us. Someone was coughing. We reached a small clearing and ducked behind a pile of trash. I peeked out to see someone sitting against an old refrigerator that looked like it was made out of Celestial Bronze. This someone was currently coughing their lungs out, gasping for breath.

This someone was also incredibly familiar. "Percy," I whispered. We came out from behind the pile of trash and rushed toward the son of Poseidon. He glanced up at us but I don't think he saw us, his eyes were glazed over and he was sweating. His right arm was bleeding heavily from the Nemean Lion and he was covered in dirt from his trip through the earth.

We knelt beside him, checking his pulse. Leo tried to feed him some ambrosia but he waved it away. He tried to say something, probably that he was fine and didn't need ambrosia, but he was interrupted by a cough. Blood spattered his hand. I gasped. Percy's head collapsed onto his chest and his eyes closed. He was unconscious.

"Leo, go find the others. Now!" I ordered. The son of Hephaestus nodded, standing up and racing off to go find the other members of the quest. I poured some nectar down Percy's throat and was relieved to see his arm healing.

His eyes fluttered opened and his gaze fell on me.

"What?" He croaked.

"You fell unconscious, now eat the ambrosia and drink the nectar." I told him. The boy nodded and this time he accepted the ambrosia I gave him.

I heard footsteps pounding the ground behind me and I turned to see the rest of the questers, minus Bianca who was unconscious in the van, running up to me.

"He's fine," I reassured them as they stopped beside me.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Percy said.

Thalia and Nico helped him up and we all walked back to the car. After making sure that Bianca was okay and alive we started driving.

"Well," Zoe spoke when we were on the road again, "I guess the prophecy was right, fire and dove did find in the land without rain."

Realization dawned on all of us.

"Wow, I didn't notice that before, I was just glad they found me." Percy said.

"The prophecy is being fulfilled, we'll find Annabeth in no time." Thalia said.

I stared at the road in front of us.

We're coming for you Annabeth. Just hold on, we're coming for you.

* * *

**Whew! Another chapter done, I hope yall are happy with it. Bianca is alive! Yayyyyyy! I would never kill off Bianca, she is one of my favorite characters. I'll probably update again as soon as possible. Sorry about the wait, my internet is crappy and it took me forever just to post this chapter. REVIEW! Until next time…**

**Tatortot367**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in like a month. I've been so busy and I just haven't had time to update. I'll try to make this update longer and I will try to update more often but I'm still really busy. Who knew the last week of school could be so busy? I only have one week left of school but I'm going into high school and I'm in AP English so I have a summer reading schedule and my summer is really busy but I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and will never own PJO or HoO, it is all owned by Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Thalia**

I dug my hands through the dirt, searching. The questers were currently searching for Phoebe, who was the unlucky victim of one of Alice's games. She wasn't the only one; I was currently the only one she had yet to use the earth to swallow. Percy was the only one who had been transported but everyone else had been swallowed, making us waste precious time having to dig them out.

Suddenly I felt something through the dirt, a hand.

"Found her," I called to the rest of our group. The others rushed over and started digging beside me until we managed to pull the Hunter out of the earth.

Phoebe coughed before, with help from the rest of us, she managed to stagger to the van. We all piled in after her and Nico told our skeleton driver to step on it. It had been three days since the Nemean Lion attack and since then the Titan army had been trying their best to stop us. If we weren't getting swallowed by earth we were being attacked by monsters. We were almost there though, we had made it to California, and by Zoe's calculations we had about one more day of travel before we reached San Francisco.

My cousins and I had not told anyone of our reasons for wanting to go to San Francisco, the other quest members had asked and we just told them that we had a feeling that we needed to stop there. They accepted our answer and didn't question it. The four of us had yet to tell the other questers that Percy, Nico, and I were the Champions of Olympus; we would tell them once the quest was over.

I thought about the prophecy my cousin received and how much of it we had fulfilled.

_Eight shall go west to the goddess in chains_, check. Eight people heading west to Lady Artemis who was captured.

_Fire and dove shall find in the land without rain_, check. Leo and Piper found Percy in the desert, the land without rain.

_The Champions of Olympus know the trail_, check. Percy, Nico, and I know the trail to Artemis, or at least where to start looking for her.

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail_, check. Two Hunters and six campers combined.

So that means that all that is left is the last two lines,

_A Titan's curse must one withstand, _

_And one shall fall by a twin's hand._

These two lines worried me the most, in particular the last one. The only twins I know of are Nico and Bianca, but they would never hurt each other. So either there was a set of twins we didn't know about, or Nico and Bianca might kill their twin. Personally, I was hoping for the first option.

I sighed, laying down on the floor of the van and closing my eyes. I was tired, and the prophecy would still be here tomorrow. It wouldn't hurt to get some sleep; the others would wake me if something happened. I closed my eyes and slipped into a nightmare. It wasn't one of those small nightmares you get everyone in awhile, this was a nightmare that on a scale of 1 to 10, it was an 11. Percy, Nico, and I never got them often, but when we did it was awful. We would wake up screaming and the only ones that could calm us down were each other.

I don't remember what the nightmare was about; I just remember waking up shrieking like a banshee.

**Percy**

I was rudely awakened from my once in a lifetime dreamless sleep by someone screaming bloody murder. I shot up, my eyes scanning the room for the source of the noise. I soon discovered that it was Thalia, and it was obvious she was having a nightmare. I rushed over to the shaking form of my 'sister'. I felt Nico right beside me as I knelt beside the daughter of Zeus. The other five members of the quest crowded around.

"Back up, she needs space." I instructed, feeling everyone take a few paces away from us. Nico and I exchanged a glance, before I started shaking Thalia gently. Nico put his face next to her ear and started whispering to her.

"It's okay, Thals, it's okay. You're gonna be fine, it's just a nightmare. Come on wake up, it's just a nightmare. It's okay." I heard him whisper before I refocused on my task of gently shaking Thalia awake. With no warning, my cousin shot up and latched herself on to Nico and I. We wrapped our arms around her and for a few moments we just held each other, not saying a word. I knew the others were giving us privacy, realizing that this was none of their business. I just hugged my two cousins harder.

**Thalia**

I woke up to see Percy and Nico leaning over me, worry written all over their face. Immediately I shot up and hugged them, and they just wrapped their arms around me. This is what we did when one of us had a nightmare, we comforted each other, there was no need for words.

**Nico**

After a few moments of us just holding each other, Thalia withdrew from the hug.

"Sorry," Thalia said, "I didn't mean to wake you all up."

"Actually," Zoe told us, "I'm glad you did, we've reached San Francisco."

I glanced at Percy. His face was closed off, but I could tell he was hurting. In his eyes I saw, along with pain, acceptance. Percy had accepted the fact that he was going to have to face the place of his nightmares. And so was I. And so was Thalia. That place held so many bad memories for all of us.

"So, are you going to tell us why we needed to stop in San Francisco?" Piper asked.

"We don't know. We just have a feeling." I lied. We knew exactly why we were here, to go search the ruins of the place where Percy was tortured for any sign of Artemis or Annabeth.

"Well, how do you know that this feeling will lead us to Lady Artemis?" Zoe asked.

I glanced at my cousins. "We just know," Percy answered. Zoe narrowed her eyes, but nodded and looked away. Percy, Thalia, and I went to the front of the van, and I told my skeleton driver where to go. Soon we veered off onto an old forest road and the three of us knew we were close. The road was a dead end, and once we reached it the three of us climbed out, leaving the rest of the quest members confused.

"What are you doing? Where are we?" Leo asked.

"We just have a feeling okay, trust us. Now come on!" Thalia hissed. The other five questers climbed out of the van and stood beside us. I spotted the trail Thalia and I ran down two years ago, and nodded to it. My cousins and I grabbed hold of each other, and together, the three of us walked down the path.

**Percy**

I had to force myself to take every single step. It took nearly everything I had to keep on going and not turn around and get as far away from this place as I could. I gripped onto Nico and Thalia, trying to focus only on them. I could hear the others behind me, making small talk, but the three of us stayed silent. I held my cousin's hands tighter as we walked further down the path. I saw their faces get paler and lose all color as we drew closer to the place I was kept for six months.

The trip down the path felt like it took forever, but also like it took no time at all. I almost felt like collapsing as I rested eyes on the place that held me captive for half a year. The others stopped behind me as they gazed at the ruins. The buildings had collapsed in the earthquake I created, the place was destroyed.

"What is this place?" Phoebe breathed. No one answered her.

I stepped forward unsteadily, walking through the ruins until I reached a small dusty clearing. The ground was disturbed and in the dirt lay two twin silver daggers. Artemis. Next to the goddess of hunt's weapons, carved into the earth were fifteen words. Upon reading them I collapsed to my knees. My cousins gasped as they read the words. Our companions stopped all talk as their eyes took in the daggers and the words written in the dust.

_I'm back, and I'm here to finish what I started, and to fulfill my promise._

"Who wrote this?" Zoe asked. I said nothing, and neither did my cousins.

"You bring the quest here and we find Lady Artemis' daggers and a message in the dust, you better tell us what's going on right now." Zoe insisted, "I know it was not just a feeling that brought you here, you knew this was here, and I know that you know who wrote this message so tell us now. No more secrets."

I sighed and exchanged a glance with Nico and Thalia.

"Okay, we did know this was here." I started, before Leo interrupted me.

"What is this place? And how did you know it was here?"

"This was the place where…Alice…kept me for the six months she tortured me." I told the group, "I destroyed it during the escape. This clearing right here, this used to be my cell. That's why she put the daggers here, and the message. Alice knew that we would come here and that when we did, this would be the first place I would look."

I tried to stop the flood of memories that washed over me as I stood in the clearing. I looked around and didn't see a dusty clearing, instead I saw the stone walls of my cell and Alice standing over me. I felt the chains on my wrists and the knife on my skin. I heard her laughter and my screams. I tried to fight the memories, I tried to bring myself back to the present. I fell to my knees clutching my head, my eyes squeezed shut. I felt my cousins crouch down beside me, asking me what was wrong. But their voices got dimmer and dimmer until I heard nothing.

Instead I found myself staring at Alice, my former best friend. She smiled, looking like the old Alice, the Alice from when we were twelve, not the Alice I knew now. As I watched she transformed, her smile changed to a snarl, her eyes turned from a warm forest green to a cold cruel emerald color. She laughed, an evil twisted laugh. And as I woke up I could still hear the laugh. My eyes opened and I found myself staring at the sky. I heard voices, and as they grew clearer I recognized them. I heard Piper, Leo, Bianca, Zoe, and Phoebe, and I also heard Thalia, Nico, and…Alice?

**Thalia**

When Percy collapsed to his knees holding his head I rushed over to him. I asked him what was wrong but I don't think he heard me. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the earth, unconscious. Nico and I kneeled over him.

"He's fine, I think the memories of this place were just too much for him." Nico told us. Before anyone could say anything else we all heard a laugh. The seven of us spun around to see…nothing. We all crept forward to the edge of the clearing, searching for the owner of the voice. We turned around and froze. Crouched over Percy's prone body was a girl. A tall girl, athletic, with caramel hair. She caressed his face.

"Get away from him," I growled, stepping forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Alice smiled. In a flash she whipped out her dagger and pressed it to my cousin's throat.

"What do you want?" Nico snarled from beside me.

"That is simple," She laughed, standing up, "To fulfill a promise I made to him." Alice nudged Percy and his head lolled to the side. I saw him twitch and wondered if he was waking up. We had to get to him before he wakes up, if he woke up with Alice standing over him he might die. We all started talking at once, trying to get Alice to let him go, but she just laughed. I saw Percy's eyes open from my spot across the clearing. For a few seconds Alice didn't notice but when she did she knelt back down beside my cousin, keeping an eye on us at the same time.

"Percy," Alice cooed, grabbing his chin and turning it in her direction. I could see the panic in Percy's eyes as he saw Alice. He tried to get up put she place her dagger at his throat and he fell still. He was hyperventilating as Alice pressed the dagger her gave her into his throat.

**Percy**

I could feel the blade pressing against me as Alice forced me to get up and stand in front of her. I could barely move for fear that the blade would cut open my windpipe. I could see my friends staring hopelessly at me as I was forced to stand with a blade pressed to my throat.

"We're going to go now, you have fun." Alice laughed. She backed up to the edge of the clearing, dragging me with her.

**Nico**

I couldn't stop myself from stepping forward as Alice reached the edge of the clearing, with my cousin in her grasp. Thalia couldn't stop herself either and we both leapt forward at the same instant.

Alice smiled that cruel smile and, before we could stop her, she drew a fatal crimson line on my cousin's throat and, as he fell to the ground, she disappeared into the earth.

* * *

**Sorry, I love leaving chapters at those dramatic little spots. I tried to make it longer but my computer has been stupid all day. I hope you liked it and I will try to update tomorrow and next weekend, when school is over and summer has finally started. Please review, it encourages me to write faster and write longer chapters. I am really sorry that I haven't updated lately and I will try to never do it again. I hope you all liked the chapter though, especially the ending. REVIEW! Until next time…**

**Tatortot367**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm back for another chapter. Sorry about that last ending I just couldn't resist. I hope you all like this chapter. I'm trying to make it longer to make up for being missing for like a month. I tried out for drum line on Monday, I got #1 Bass for drum line and concert, which wasn't what I tried out for (Tenor) but I made something so. Also, my cat, Primrose, disappeared 4 weeks ago and we still haven't found her. I've had her for 2 ½ years and I miss her a lot so if you could put her in your prayers, that would be much appreciated. It's been the hardest 4 weeks because for 2 ½ years she's slept in my room on the pillow beside me and every time I get out of the shower I still expect to see her paws reaching under the door, every time I come home I expect to see her race across the yard so I can let her in, every time I walk into mom and dad's room I expect to see her laying on mom's side of the bed and I go sit on dad's, every time I wake up and see the empty pillow beside me I'm reminded that she's gone. She used to be the first thing I saw in the morning and the last thing I saw at night and now I sleep on my left side so I don't see that empty pillow when I go to sleep and I don't see it again when I wake up. I just miss her so much so please just pray for her to be okay and come home. Sorry I rambled on with my problems, just please pray for her to be okay and come back. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Alice smile that cruel smile and, before we could stop her, she drew a fatal crimson line on my cousin's throat and, as he fell to the ground, she disappeared into the earth._

**Thalia**

As Alice disappeared into the earth, smiling cruelly, my cousin crumpled to the ground, blood spilling from his throat. The seven of us lunged forward to the still form of Percy. Nico and I knelt next to the son of Poseidon. He was lying on his back, his eyes wide open and filled with panic. It appeared that Alice had not cut deep enough to kill him immediately; she probably wanted him to suffer before his death. I placed my hand over the wound on his throat to try and stop the bleeding.

I reached in my pocket for my bag ambrosia and cursed as I realized I left it at the van.

"Anyone have ambrosia or nectar?" I asked desperately. One by one, the others shook their heads no.

"Hold on," Nico said before disappearing into a shadow. I waited impatiently beside my cousin, watching blood leak between my fingers. A minute later, the son of Hades popped out of a shadow, a baggie of ambrosia and canteen of nectar in his hand. He crouched beside Percy and poured nectar into his mouth. The blood stopped flowing as heavily, but he was still losing a lot of blood. Nico and I exchanged a worried glance, and I grabbed a square of ambrosia and stuffed it in Percy's mouth.

"Swallow," I commanded. Percy swallowed painfully and the cut closed up a little, but not enough. He was going to die soon unless we stopped the bleeding and closed the wound.

"He's had too much ambrosia and nectar already; he could burn up if you give him anymore." Piper whispered sadly. I looked at Nico hopelessly, there was nothing we could do.

"I'm sorry, Percy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cried. Tears dripped onto the ground, and not just from me, everyone was crying. Nico knelt right next to me, looking at the dirt, tears falling freely. Bianca and the other four stood back in a circle around us, they know how close we were and felt that Nico and I should be the only ones to kneel beside him. I grasped Nico's hand and reached for Percy's. The three of us held each other's hands as the blood began to pool around us.

The sky grew dark and cloudy, rainclouds formed and thunder rumbled.

Percy's eyes locked onto mine. "Tell…tell dad that—that I love…him and—and that I'm so…sorry." He had trouble speaking because of his throat and the fact that he was so weak.

"And you—you guys have…you have to res—rescue Anna…beth, and you…you have to—to tell her I'm…sorry. And…that I…that I love her."

"Thank…you so—so much. You—you two ha—have saved my…life many—many times. And—and I'm really…sorry." Percy was struggling to breathe now, trying to speak to us and get air into his lungs, trying to get those last few words out.

"I…I lo—love…I love...I love you…guys so—so much…and you nev—never forget…me."

Percy was trying to stay awake, trying to stay alive. I looked up to meet Nico's eyes. We came to a silent agreement, it was time.

I leaned forward and placed my hand on his chest, and beside me Nico did the same.

"It's okay, you can go now, you can go. It's okay. You can go." I whispered, feeling tears fall down my face onto the dirt.

Above us thunder rumbled loudly, and Percy's eyes drifted to the storm forming in the sky. He let out a final breath and closed his eyes.

**Nico**

I felt helpless, utterly helpless. I watched my cousin take his final breath and let his eyes close. I felt his life force fade rapidly, he wasn't dead yet but he would be soon.

Thalia started sobbing, shaking my cousin's limp body. I pulled her away and wrapped my arms around her. We stood up and joined the other five in a circle around my cousin's limp body.

The silence was broken by Thalia. She started singing, it was a song by Snow Patrol, called Chasing Cars.

"We'll do it all, everything. On our own. We don't need, anything. Or anyone. If I lay here, if I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

I took over from there, "I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel. Those three words, are said too much. They're not enough. If I lay here, if I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

Thalia joined back in and sung along with me, "Forget what we're told, before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life."

Thalia and I stopped and Bianca started singing, "Let's waste time, chasing cars, around our heads." We all looked up to the sky, "I need your grace, to remind me, to find my own. If I lay here, if I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told, before we too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life."

Thalia sang alone again, "All that I am." I joined back in, "All that I ever was. Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see." Now Bianca joined in so the three of us were all singing together, "I don't know where, confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all." Bianca and I cut off so Thalia sang alone for the final few words.

"If I lay here, if I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

The silence returned, broken only by the thunder from above. The first droplets of rain fell as I felt my cousin slipping further away from us and closer to my father. The rain fell harder and droplets started landing on Percy. As soon as water landed on his neck the cut began to heal. I gasped, watching as color returned to my brother in all but blood. I crouched next to the son of Poseidon, Thalia next to me.

"He's not breathing, if we don't get him to breathe he's still going to die." I said.

Thalia nodded and raised her hand up to the sky. She closed her eyes and in a second a massive bolt of lightning arced down into her hand, and she thrust her electrified hand into Percy.

He opened his eyes with a gasp, looking around wildly. He barely had one second before Thalia and I launched ourselves at him.

"I—I thought—wh—what…I…" Percy stammered, looking extremely confused.

It was a downpour now and I had to talk loud for my cousin to hear me, "The rain healed you and Thalia started your heart again by shocking you with lightning."

**Percy**

I nodded, still shocked at how close I came to death. I thought I was dead for sure, but it seemed the Fates hadn't cut my string yet.

"Help me up," I told my cousins. They grasped my hands and pulled my body off the ground.

Immediately I collapsed, and my cousins had to grab me to keep me from falling back to the dirt. They carefully set my feet on the ground and I leaned heavily on both of them.

"Everyone grab hands, I'm not walking all the way back to the van." Nico commanded. I put one arm around his shoulder and the other around Thalia, who grabbed Bianca's hand, who grabbed Phoebe's, who grabbed Zoe's, who grabbed Piper's, who grabbed Leo's, who grabbed Nico's other hand.

One second later the eight of us stood in front of the van.

"Oh, gods." Leo gasped, putting his hands on his knees.

"That was your first time to shadow-travel wasn't it?" I asked him, smirking despite my shaky condition.

Leo nodded, looking as though he was going to pass out.

"Where do we go now? The ruins were our only lead and all that did was confirm that Artemis was captured by the Titan forces." Bianca asked.

"Do the Champions of Olympus have any ideas?" Phoebe asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nico, Thalia, and I glanced at each other.

"It has to be in California, probably not far from here," Thalia said.

"The titan's curse," I mumbled to myself, thinking hard. My head shot up as I found the answer.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"A long time ago the sky and the earth met, and Ouranos and Gaea brought forth their children the Titans—"

"What does this story have to do with where we go next?" Piper asked exasperatedly.

"Be patient and maybe you'll find out," Thalia snapped.

I continued, "As I was saying before I was interrupted," I pointedly glanced at Piper who blushed, "At this point where sky and earth met the sky still yearns to embrace the earth, so someone needs to hold it up. When the gods won the First Titan War millennia ago—"

Nico continued, having caught on, "They forced a titan to hold the sky. And this titan was—"

"Atlas, the general of the Titan Army." Thalia finished.

"And also, the place where Atlas holds the sky is conveniently, right over there." I pointed to the mountain looming threateningly in the distance.

Zoe gasped, "Mount Othrys."

"That has to be where the Titan Army is holding Lady Artemis and Annabeth," Leo said.

"Come on no time to waste," I told the others. I took a step forward but seemed to forget that I hadn't recovered from my near-death experience and almost fell to the ground before Phoebe caught me.

She helped me into the van and told me, "Take a nap, it'll take us at least forty minutes to get to Mount Othrys."

I was too tired to argue, dying and then coming back to life really tires you out. I laid down in the van and fell asleep to the others voices.

Immediately I was sucked into a memory. But for once it was a good one.

_**Dream/Memory**_

"_Come on," I told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her._

"_Seriously Percy," she laughed, but let me drag her along anyways. I stopped once I reached the line for the Ferris Wheel and waited impatiently till it was our turn. _

_I stepped on, pulling her behind me. _

"_You're so cheesy, Percy." She told me, as the ride started and we went up._

"_I know but I needed to give you this in a private place." I said, pulling a wrapped present from my jacket pocket._

"_Happy Birthday Alice," I whispered._

_Alice gasped, taking the present from my hands and gently unwrapping it to reveal a beautiful dagger. _

"_I had Hephaestus craft it," I told her._

"_Thank you so much," Alice whispered, before throwing her arms around me in a hug. _

_I smiled, "You're welcome."_

_We broke the hug and stood in silence for a moment, watching all the people rushing around on the ground far below us.._

"_I feel like everyone is counting on us to be heroes and save the world when what the Olympians have been preparing us for our whole lives finally comes. And I feel that when the time comes I'm not going to live up to their expectations." I confessed, breaking the silence._

_Alice sighed, "You are going to live up to everyone's expectations, and even when you fail remember that you tried your hardest and that's all that matters. And just know, you'll always have me, and Nico and Thalia, and Bianca, and your father."_

_I smiled, "You're right, and I have an idea, come on let's go find Thalia and Nico!"_

_We reached the ground and raced to find my two cousins._

_**End of Dream/Memory**_

I woke up to someone shaking me, and I opened my eyes to see Zoe.

"Good, you're awake. We have about five minutes before we must get out and walk the rest of the way." The Lieutenant of the Hunt told me, before moving on to talk with Phoebe.

I sat up, thinking back to the dream I just had. I remembered that day like it was yesterday. Alice's twelfth birthday. Thalia, Nico, Alice, and I went to a carnival for the day. It was one of the few days that we were let off Olympus and could do what we wanted and we weren't attacked by monsters.

"Come on," Zoe said, leading the way out of the van as we stopped in front of the mountain.

I stepped out, feeling refreshed from my nap, and stood beside the other seven quest members.

Together, we started up the mountain but before we went far we reached a humongous garden. In this garden there was a gigantic tree with golden apples all around it, and curled around the trunk was a terrifying monster.

"The apples of immortality," Leo whispered in awe.

"We must hurry and sneak past Ladon before he wakes, we must get to the top where Lady Artemis and Annabeth are surely being held." Zoe said urgently.

Before any of us could take a step forward four girls appeared in front of us. The Hesperides. They glared at us, and at Zoe in particular. I also noticed that Zoe and the Hesperides bore a remarkable resemblance to each other. I was about to comment when Zoe stepped forward.

"Hello, sisters."

* * *

**The end to another chapter, sorry it took so long I've been really busy and summer just started and I have strength and conditioning camp and bible study and my internet sucks. I'll try to update again soon but I go to visit family in a few days so I might not be able to update till I get back and even then it depends on the Wi-Fi. So I hoped you all liked the chapter I tried to make it a little longer because I left you with a cliffhanger last chapter and wanted to make up for it. Make sure to REVIEW! Also please remember to pray for my cat, Primrose, who disappeared 4 weeks ago and whom I miss terribly. Just please pray for her to be okay and come home. Thank you. REVIEW! Until next time…**

**Tatortot367**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry for the absence, I've been going to strength and conditioning at 8 o'clock in the morning Monday-Thursday and I had soccer camp yesterday, today, and I have it tomorrow 10:30-12:00. I'm very sore, especially my arms from lifting weights but I promised a chapter today so I am typing a chapter. I posted a new story, the first chapter has been completed for like a month but I forgot to post it until a few days ago. It's called Percy Jackson and his Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Life, and it's a reading the books story so if you like those I encourage you to read it. No sign of Primrose, although I thank all of you who prayed for her to come home.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, I am not a boy, I am a girl, and therefore I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_I was about to comment when Zoe stepped forward._

"_Hello, sisters."_

**Percy**

Zoe Nightshade was a former Hesperide, a daughter of Pleione and Atlas. It really shouldn't have surprised me, with her resemblance to the other Hesperides and the fear in her eyes when she learned that Atlas, her father, held Lady Artemis and that she had to return to her old home, but it did. I was in shock as I stood, staring at the Lieutenant of the Hunt with wide eyes. I heard the others gasp behind me and, when I turned to glance at them, I saw that they were looking at Zoe in astonishment.

I guessed, looking at Phoebe with betrayal clear in her eyes, that Zoe's lineage was not well-known.

My thoughts were interrupted when one of the four Hesperides in front of us spoke.

"We see no sister; we see two hunters and six demigods, all of whom shall die." Her voice was harsh and cold, her eyes cruel and unforgiving, like Zoe's eyes when you first meet her before she gets to know you and warms up to you.

Zoe completely ignored the first Hesperide and stepped forward to the one of the others in line.

"Arethusa," Zoe spoke gently. The Hesperide she was speaking to, Arethusa, did not respond and for a moment I saw a glimmer of fear in Zoe's eyes. She turned to the last two Hesperides.

"Erytheia, Hesperia." These two Hesperides did not answer either, although the smallest of them, the youngest, bit her lip and avoided Zoe's eyes. Zoe stepped back, standing next to me.

Finally one of the Hesperides spoke, Arethusa, the first one Zoe approached, and when she spoke it was with a sad, urgent tone.

"You must leave the garden while you still can, hunter, for soon it will be too late. Save yourselves, leave now!"

The first girl that had spoken, the only Hesperide Zoe had not approached, glared at Arethusa for speaking to Zoe.

"I can not leave, my lady is up there, where our father holds the sky, and I must save her."

"No you must leave, for our father is free of his burden, and if he sees you he shall surely kill you." This time it was the smallest girl, who was a few inches shorter than the rest, probably the youngest, Hesperia, who spoke.

Zoe looked like a ghost, she was so white.

"I'm sorry, but I must." Zoe whispered.

"Enough! We did not come to socialize with the traitorous hunter, but to warn them of their deaths. You will not reach your lady for you will not get past Ladon. I need only raise my voice and Ladon will wake." The first girl spoke. I assumed that she was the oldest, as she was the tallest, and looked like she had the most authority.

"Aegle, you need the voices of all four Hesperides to wake Ladon, and I doubt they will help you kill me." Zoe looked at the other three Hesperides, who looked conflicted, but after a moment of hesitation Arethusa nodded, agreeing with Zoe. She would not kill her sister.

"If they will not, then I shall wake Ladon alone. I am the eldest, I have the most power over Ladon, and I can get him to wake on my own. And your time, hunter, is up." Aegle was about to continue, probably about to use her voice to wake Ladon, when Arethusa tackled her and put a hand over her mouth, the other two Hesperides, Hesperia and Erytheia, gasped and stared at their two sisters with wide eyes as Aegle struggled to throw off her attacking sister.

"Go, I can not hold her off for long, and you must be past Ladon by the time Aegle throws me off and wakes him." Arethusa commanded.

Zoe stared at her sister with gratitude. "Thank you, sister, I will never forget this."

With that, the Lieutenant of the Hunt took off running, the rest of us quickly following.

Once we were past Ladon, and the four Hesperides were out of view, we stopped running and slowed to a fast walk.

"You're a daughter of Atlas, a former Hesperide. How come you never told me, never told the hunt? We are supposed to be your sisters, your family." Phoebe spoke with a hurt tone.

"I left that life behind, I started anew, and I did not want anyone to know of my parentage or my past. I would have been treated differently if everyone knew I was the daughter of a titan, no one would have ever fully trusted me. So I only told Lady Artemis, and she accepted me despite my parentage."

"Back there, you approached Arethusa first, and you approached just her, while Hesperia and Erytheia you approached together, why?" Nico asked.

"When I was a Hesperide, I was closest to Arethusa, so I thought I had a better chance with her than the others. Also she is…my twin sister." Zoe hesitated on the last part, as if she did not want us to know about Arethusa being her twin sister.

"And I'm guessing you were scared that she would hate you because of the last line of the prophecy." Thalia said.

"Yes, but it seems that I will not fall by Arethusa's hand and I was worried for nothing." Zoe spoke with a relieved tone.

We reached the top of the mountain, and we were walking through old ruins.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys," Thalia sounded worried.

"Why do you sound worried?" It seemed I wasn't to only one to notice how worried Thalia sounded, Bianca did too.

Thalia looked at us, "Mount Othrys was the Titan's home base in the First War, the gods destroyed it, and the fact that it is rebuilding itself, is very bad."

I glanced around at the old ruins, and I imagined it full of monsters, and full of Kronos' army. I imagined the gods busting in and turning the palace to rubble, monsters and titans fleeing. I also imagined Annabeth, my Wise Girl, being dragged here by Alice, being tortured in one of the cells. I had to find her, and I had to find Alice, so I could kick her butt.

Suddenly we reached a spot where a lone figure, clad in a ripped hunter's outfit, struggled under the massive weight of the sky. She was in chains, and looked to be in great pain. The two hunters gasped at the sight and rushed forward.

"My Lady," Zoe and Phoebe sounded distraught as they raced to Lady Artemis.

"No, it is a trap." The goddess of the moon groaned. But it was too late, out of the gloom three figures appeared. One was obviously Atlas, the next was Alice, and the last was…

"Luke," Piper snarled.

"I knew it wasn't a coincidence that you and Drew disappeared the same time Annabeth was kidnapped." Leo said angrily, his face darkening.

Luke snorted, "If you two had any sense at all you would come join us, join Kronos."

"I'll never join Kronos, you backstabbing piece of scum," Piper spat. Leo nodded, agreeing with Piper.

Atlas laughed, "So much for old friends. And Zoe how is my little traitor?" Atlas nodded at Alice, who quickly turned and disappeared into a door. We all waited in tense silence, no one moved on either side. Eventually Alice came back, and with her was someone else. Someone I recognized.

**Annabeth**

I was sitting in my cell, chained to the wall. I was miserable and alone. I had woken up in here a few days ago, after Lady Artemis took the sky for me, and I had been alone ever since. Someone brought me a plate of food every once in a while, a monster usually, they would come in hand me the food then leave and shut the door.

So it was a surprise when the door banged open and in walked, Alice. She strode up to me, before leaning down and reaching her hand to me. I flinched, but her hand went to my chains, and she took them off of me. She pulled me to my feet, and yanked me to the door.

I was too shocked to react at first, so Alice had to kick me to shake me out of my surprised state.

"I don't have time for this, honey, you will cooperate, or you will pay the price." The girl snarled. I nodded, and followed her out the door and down the dark hallways. We reached the doorway that lead to outside, the place where Lady Artemis held the sky. Alice shoved the door open and pulled me outside. I stumbled a little, but regained my footing as Alice brought me to Atlas and Luke who were standing in front of eight people that I recognized. My eyes zeroed in on one person.

**Percy**

I gasped as I saw the person that accompanied Alice.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. I lunged toward her, but Nico and Thalia held me back. I struggled, trying to get out of their grip so I could get to her. To Annabeth. To my Wise Girl.

I could see Annabeth struggle to reach me too, but Alice gripped her arm and kept her back.

"Percy, calm down. Calm down. We will save her, but you need to calm down." Thalia whispered in my ear. I stopped struggling, and I nodded. My cousins let go of me, but they stood beside me.

"So you must be Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon. I've heard a lot about you. It's a shame you inherited your father's loyalty, you would have made a good soldier." Atlas said.

Sensing a fight, I reached into my pocket and brought out Riptide, pulling off the cap. Thalia brought out her spear and Nico's sword shot out of the earth. Bianca pulled out her twin daggers, and Piper pulled out Katropis. Leo grasped his two ball-peen hammers and the two hunters drew their bows and knocked an arrow.

Atlas smiled, and a javelin appeared in his hand, he made a command and dozens of monster appeared. Luke drew a sword and Alice brought out her dagger while still holding on to Annabeth.

We all stood still for a second more and then, without hesitation, we all rushed forward. Piper, Leo, and Bianca took on the monsters and Luke. Thalia and Nico were, carefully, engaging Atlas. Zoe and Phoebe were providing aerial support. And I, I was taking on Alice. I raced forward to the daughter of Gaea, who smirked when she saw me coming.

She threw Annabeth behind her, and Annabeth fell to the ground and lay there, unmoving.

I stopped once I reached Alice, and we eyed each other.

At the same moment, we lunged to each other. The world faded away into a blur, the only thing I saw clearly was Alice. We met and exchanged a flurry of swipes and stabs. I parried a thrust and swiped low, hoping to sweep her off her feet. She jumped and tried an overhead strike. I blocked and swung my sword at her shoulder. She dodged but the sword still glanced off her shoulder, leaving a good-sized cut.

Alice screamed in outrage and we continued to fight. I slowly became aware of the others finishing off the monsters and I saw Piper and Leo kick Luke off the cliff. I saw Thalia and Nico stop fighting Atlas, who backed off, to watch me fight Alice. I was aware of the eyes of everyone, watching our fight.

We were both fighting our hardest, and I could tell she was struggling. I knew all of her moves, and she knew none of mine, as I didn't have any. I was unpredictable, a hurricane, unreadable. With anybody else Alice can tell what they're going to do, what they're moves are, but not me. I have no moves and I'm unreadable. She could never beat me, and she knew it.

Finally, I saw my chance, and stepped in close, bringing the pommel of my sword to the side of her head, swiftly knocking her out cold. She crumpled to the ground, and for a second I stood there before turning to face Atlas, who was staring at his fallen soldier in shock.

When I stepped forward, however, his eyes flicked to me. I knew I had no hope of beating him, Thalia and Nico could barely keep him at bay. The only chance to beat him was if…Artemis! I raced to the goddess of the hunt, ignoring Atlas, who had now turned to Zoe and Phoebe, who were pegging him with arrows. I crouched next to the goddess.

"Lady Artemis, give me the sky." I whispered urgently. I could hear my friends going in to battle against the titan and I saw Piper bending over Annabeth.

"No, it will crush you," Artemis groaned.

"I have to, I have to withstand the titan's curse. No one else can beat Atlas, only you can." I told her. I didn't wait for her answer. I broke her chains and stepped under the sky, taking some of the weight off of her. Then the weight doubled and I realized Artemis slipped out from under the sky. The weight was unbearable, my arms were shaking and my visions was growing hazy. I saw Artemis confront Atlas, I saw her lead him slowly back to me. Then suddenly he slammed into me and I let myself fall out from under the sky, allowing Atlas to take the weight once again.

"No! No! Not again!" The titan screamed as the weight fell on his back. I lay on the ground, trying to get the strength to get up. Then Thalia's face appeared above me, and she pulled me to my feet. We stumbled over to the others, who were standing by Annabeth and the unconscious form of Alice. I stopped by the daughter of Gaea, and knelt down next to her feet. My eyes fell to her right foot, or more specifically her Achilles tendon, the back of her ankle.

"Thalia, Nico," I said. I didn't take my eyes off of Alice, but I heard Thalia and Nico come to me, along with the rest of the group, even Artemis and Annabeth who was still weak.

"What?" Nico asked. I didn't look at him.

"Alice's twelfth birthday," I told him.

"Percy, what are you talking about?" Thalia asked.

"Remember what happened on Alice's twelfth birthday, what we did." I was still looking at Alice.

"We…oh." They understood now. They looked at Alice's right foot, before gasping.

"How?" Nico asked. Before we could say anything else, the others interrupted us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bianca asked. The others stood beside her, all with confused looks on their faces.

I sighed, standing up beside Thalia and Nico. We exchanged a glance and then, slowly, we all three reached down to our right feet. We lifted up our pants and showed everyone. It was a tattoo, we all had one, the same one. Thalia, Nico, Alice, and me, it was a circle split into four equal parts. We got it after Alice and I had our talk on the Ferris wheel, to remind each other that we would always be there for each other. We had Hecate enchant it so it would never come off, ever.

Thalia and Nico explained to them the tattoo and it's meaning, and I knelt back down beside the unconscious daughter of Gaea. I looked at her ankle, at the spot where the tattoo is supposed to be. There was nothing there, just bare skin. I could tell the others were gazing at her ankle too, seeing that there was nothing there.

"So, Hecate enchanted it to never come off?" Phoebe asked.

I nodded. "And seeing as there isn't a tattoo on her foot right now…" I trailed off before continuing.

"This isn't Alice."

* * *

**I have been planning that all along. Although it took me awhile to come up with a tattoo. It's a circle split into four equal parts, symbolizing the four of them equaling one whole, like they would never be whole without each other. Sorry if it was short, and about Zoe being Arethusa's twin sister, I wanted to put another set of twins in there to give them more options to think of. I'm not really sure if those are the four names of the Hesperides since most websites say the same thing but that's what I'm going with. I hope you all liked it, because I stayed up really late to type this and I'm probably going to pay for it at strength and conditioning in the morning. I'll try to update soon, along with my other story. Please remember to pray for my cat, Primrose, who is still missing. REVIEW! Until next time…**

**Tatortot367**


	17. Chapter 17

**-Sorry! I know, I haven't updated in almost a month and I feel terrible. I had a week long vacation in Port Aransas and the day after my family got back from that I went to a week long church camp in Oklahoma that I just got back from on Friday. Again so sorry I haven't been able to update. Friday was my birthday, I turned 14, just wanted to tell yall that. Okay, so to all of the people that reviewed on this story only to gripe about my other story, that I deleted, at least have the courage to post as yourself and not as a Guest. It just proves that your cowards, and also PM me, don't review on this story, which you probably didn't even read, and make me think it's someone reviewing on the actual story instead of my other one. And to the people that insulted my religion, my god, and the scriptures of the bible, if you don't believe in my religion that is fine, get thrown into the fire on judgment day for all I care, don't insult my religion, don't mock it or criticize it. You have your beliefs and I have mine, if you insult my belief and my faith, I have no respect for you. I know that when I die, because I have accepted Jesus Christ as my savior that died on the cross for my sins, I will have eternal life with him in heaven. And I also know, that by you denying the Lord and the fact that he sent his son to die for our sins, you will not have eternal life, on judgment day Jesus Christ will look at you and say 'You denied me, and so now before my father I deny you.' I will be up in heaven with my godly father and you will be in hell with Satan and his demons. I am not afraid, for the Lord My God is with me, everywhere I go I feel him, I feel his presence, wrapping me up like a blanket. I am not scared to tell others of my religion, I tell people proudly of my God, of my Savior, of the Messiah, the Lamb who died for me. So do not, insult My God, do not insult my Savior, do not insult the scripture and call it hypocritical, and do not insult my faith in the Lord. If you don't believe in my religion fine, but don't insult it. Do not call my bible a thief, saying it steals from other religions, and while other religions may be older, I believe and know that my religion is the only true religion. My God is the only true God. Do not tell me that, as an Atheist, you know the bible better than I do. I have read the bible, front to back. I read every word, every verse, and every scripture. I know the bible, better than you. Once again I will say, do not insult my religion, do not insult my faith or my beliefs, do not insult my God, do not insult my Savior, and do not insult my Bible. Also, if anyone here worships that Satan fellow, it would be you, not me. Never say that I worship Satan, again. Lastly, DON'T CALL ME LITTLE GIRL. Sorry, that was a long rant, just had to get that off my chest and since none of those reviewers had the courage to review as themselves, instead choosing to review as Guest, I couldn't PM them, so I instead had to rant on this Author's Note. Anyway, on with the story, again sorry for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. I respect him, and his work, although I am a little mad at him for Blood of Olympus, I mean seriously, put some Percy and Annabeth point of view in there.**

_Previously:_

"_This isn't Alice."_

**Thalia**

As my cousin said those words, even though part of my brain had already come to that conclusion, shock ran through my body. To find out after all this time, that the person we've hated, the girl who tortured my cousin, wasn't the person we thought it was. It wasn't Alice. I've hated Alice for all this time, when in reality it wasn't even Alice. It was some sort of imposter, a girl who looked exactly like Alice. This revelation raised two very important questions in my mind. Nico was the one to voice these questions.

"If this isn't Alice, then who is she? And where is Alice?"

Percy looked at the girl lying on the ground and then at Annabeth, before answering.

"I don't know who she is. I don't know where Alice is, but if this isn't Alice, then maybe Alice never betrayed us after all. And if that's the case, we have to find her."

Nico and I looked at each other, before nodding.

The others exchanged glances, and eventually everyone had agreed that we needed to find Alice.

"If we are going to find her, we need to do it fast. The Olympian council must hear of this, and I will need to take you all to Olympus." Artemis told us.

Before anything else could be said, the unknown girl on the ground stirred. She was waking up. Percy crouched down next to her, the rest of us crowding around them, as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Where is she?" Percy growled as soon as the girl's eyes were fully open.

The girl didn't answer, and after a moment Percy got impatient. He got real close to the girl's face, with his once bright sea-green eyes now dark and swirling with power.

"Where is Alice? Tell us and I'll let you live." Percy snarled.

The girl looked afraid, her cold and earthy green eyes filled with fear.

"She—she's in o—one of the—the cells." She stuttered, pointing at the door that she had brought Annabeth out of.

Percy nodded, and then turned to us.

"Thalia, Nico, come with me, we'll find Alice. The rest of you can stay here; find out who she is and why she looks so much like Alice." He looked at Lady Artemis who nodded in agreement.

Percy jumped up and headed to the door, with Nico and me in tow. We rushed down the hallways, looking in each room for the figure of Alice. We had yet to encounter anyone, people or monsters. I was starting to lose hope we'd ever find her when I peeked through a cell door and saw a girl chained to the wall. Once I looked closer I saw the brown hair and a tattoo of a circle split into four equal parts that matched her as Alice.

I turned to my cousins who had moved ahead.

"Guys, I found her." I told them. They ran over, and Percy pushed past me into the room. He reached Alice, who had yet to make any movement.

He slowly lifted her chin up to face him, and her eyes opened. The second she laid eyes on Percy, she gasped. Then her eyes moved to Nico and I and her jaw dropped.

"How—how are you he…how ar—" She stammered, her voice cracking. Her eyes filled with tears, and they spilled over, running down her face.

Percy gently guided the sobbing girl's face into his shoulder, while Nico and I worked on getting the chains off of her. Once she was free, Percy lifted her up, holding her bridal style with her face still buried in his shoulder.

We headed back outside to the others, walking fast down the dark hallways.

The four of us finally reached our friends, who were still standing around the imposter. As soon as we opened the door, their heads snapped to us. They all rushed over, with Leo and Piper supporting a weak but healed Annabeth, to examine the girl lying in my cousin's arms.

Percy gently set her on the ground, where she lay looking at all of the people staring down at her.

"This is Alice, the real Alice?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, she has the tattoo on her right foot." I answered.

Alice was looking at all the people crowded around her with slight fear, for she did not know these people, all except for my cousins and me.

"Alice," Nico said softly, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"How long have you been here?"

Alice tried to speak but her voice cracked. Percy reached into his pocket and grabbed a small flask of nectar. He poured a little down her throat.

The daughter of Gaea looked gratefully at him, before speaking.

"I've been here ever since they captured me when I was thirteen." She spoke easier now, as the nectar had healed her.

"Alice, do you know who your imposter is, the girl who looks a lot like you and has faked being you for the past two years?" I asked.

Alice nodded.

"She was raised by her mother and is extremely loyal to the Titans. She is also incredibly powerful, the only person who might be able to beat her would be you, Percy, sorry Lady Artemis, but it is almost like she can predict the future, she knows what your next move is going to be before you even do it. Kind of like me, but like with me she can't read you, Percy, and so you are the only person that might be able to beat her."

Artemis frowned, but nodded, she had always been hard-pressed to beat the daughter of Gaea, and sometimes she had even lost. Like Alice said, she could read you; she knew your moves before you did.

"Okay, I think we should introduce you to the people you don't know. That one is Annabeth Chase; she's a daughter of Athena. The girl next to her is Piper McLean, a daughter of Aphrodite. On the other side of Piper is Zoe Nightshade, she's lieutenant of Artemis' hunters. The girl next to Zoe is Phoebe, another of Artemis' hunters. Lastly on Annabeth's other side is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." I said, pointing out each of the people as I introduced them. I didn't introduce my cousins, or Lady Artemis as Alice already knew them.

"Alice, what's her name? Your imposter, you never told us her name or her parentage." Percy said.

"Her name is Alexis, Alexis Renee Frost. She's a daughter of Gaea and…my twin sister."

**Percy**

Alice had a twin sister. They could be the twins the prophecy spoke of. We were stunned into to silence by Alice's shocking revelation. It was this silence that saved my life. As everyone else was absorbed in their thoughts, I was able to hear the footsteps fast approaching behind me.

I jumped up, turning around to face the girl I now knew to be Alexis. I had no time to prepare myself as she slammed into me. Since I had turned to face her, the dagger she was holding did not stab me in the back, but instead sunk into my stomach. I gasped, stumbling away from her, clutching my stomach. The others jumped up, but none were faster than Alice, who leapt up and seemed to draw an earthen sword from the ground. She rushed to her twin sister and the two started dueling, Alexis with Alice's dagger that I'd given her and Alice with a sword she drew from the earth. The rest of us just stood watching them; they knew that this was not their fight.

The last line of the prophecy was about to be fulfilled. One twin would fall by their twin's hand, whether it is Alice or Alexis that falls. I pressed my hands to my stomach. None of the others seemed to have noticed my injury yet, and for that I was glad. I had been injured enough in the past few weeks, and besides the injury wasn't even that bad. I could wait to be healed.

Suddenly, the fight was over, and one of the twins stood victorious over the other. Alexis dropped to the ground, the dagger she had taken from Alice driven deep into her chest. We all stood, not moving for a moment, just watching as Alexis' body slowly melted into the earth. The mortal children of Gaea when dead, I would guess, just melted into the earth instead of their body decaying.

No one spoke, not even the usually talkative Leo. Artemis silently called her chariot down from the sky, and we all piled in. I sat next to Annabeth, who leaned against me. We said nothing, no words were needed. We were just happy to be in each others embrace once more.

The whole ride to Olympus no one spoke.

It was only once we reached the throne room that someone broke the silence. It was Artemis.

"Once we get in there, you will need to shield Alice from the others. As they do not yet know that Alice was not the one to betray us they will try to harm her. You must not let them do this." The goddess of the moon instructed them. They nodded obediently, forming a protective circle around Alice. I followed Artemis into the throne room, the others behind me.

The other Olympians were already seated on their thrones and as I watched Lady Artemis joined them and sat on her own throne.

My father smiled at me, and I smiled back, trying not to grimace at the pain in my stomach. It had grown steadily worse, which was slightly surprising. The wound was not deep, and it had not hit any vital organs so why did it hurt this bad. I shook my head, trying to focus as Artemis explained about the quest to save her and Annabeth. Artemis explained about the imposter, and how Alice never really betrayed us. As soon as she said this, we all shifted to reveal Alice in our midst.

The Olympians gazed at her in shock, but no one made a move to harm her. They instead, let Artemis continue her explanation of how the imposter was Alexis, Alice's twin, and their fight to the death. Once she finished there was once again silence.

Then my father got off his throne, shrinking down to human size. He walked over to where we stood, and stopped once he reached Alice. He stared at her for a second and then pulled her into a hug. This set off a chain reaction and suddenly we were all part of one big group hug. The other Olympians joined us, hugging the daughter of Gaea. I would have joined in but a stabbing pain in my abdomen stopped me.

I stumbled, and Annabeth turned to me in concern.

"Seaweed Brain, what's wrong?" She asked me. The others heard her question and turned to us. My father looked at me in worry, as did everyone else.

"I—" I tried to answer her, but ended up doubling over as burning pains wracked my body. Everyone crowded around me, trying to see what was wrong.

My vision was swimming. Annabeth noticed my hands were pressed onto my stomach and she grabbed them. Everyone gasped when they saw they were covered in my blood.

The pain became unbearable and I collapsed to the ground. Someone, I think it was Annabeth, rolled me onto my back. The last thing I saw was her face as she crouched over me, worry lining her features, before I let the black overtake my vision.

My last conscious thought was

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm putting you all through so much pain. I'm sorry._

**I know, it's a very short chapter, but it's very late and I'm tired and I just love leaving it right at those suspenseful cliffhanger moments. Everything just seems to happen to Percy, I don't know why but my brain just seems to love him getting hurt. I know it sounds really sadistic and all but I just love those moments when he's hurt and possibly dying. So, there will probably be a lot more near-death scenes in this story. Also, what did you think about Alice having a twin, and that the last line of the prophecy was fulfilled because Alexis fell to Alice's hand. Again, I've had that scene planned from the beginning. I hope you love this chapter, although it really sucks and it's really short. I'll try to make the next one longer, and I'll try to update soon so I don't leave you wondering what happens next. Also, make sure to review. It encourages me to write faster. REVIEW! Until next time…**

**Tatortot367**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know, I know. I'm terrible, I haven't updated for almost four months. I feel so incredibly horrible, but I lost my inspiration to write, and like all authors do at some point I hit writer's block. I'm still struggling with it, but I'm pushing through to write another chapter because I've left y'all with a cliffhanger for too long. Also, school started and I've been swamped, I have band which takes up so much of my time, especially my weekends. Percussion especially have to give up a lot of time, I had a percussion contest last week that lasted all day, and I had to sleep on the couch all week because my grandma and aunt were visiting us. Not to mention that deer season has started and as my family owns a taxidermy and deer processing place we're about to be very busy. I know that all these reasons don't excuse me not updating in forever, but that's all you're going to get. Now, on with the story you've all been so patiently waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still just a high school girl, not a middle-aged guy. Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO, not me.**

_Previously:_

_The pain became unbearable and I collapsed to the ground. Someone, I think it was Annabeth, rolled me onto my back. The last thing I saw was her face as she crouched over me, worry lining her features, before I let the black overtake my vision._

_My last conscious thought was,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm putting you all through so much pain. I'm sorry._

**Annabeth**

As all the Olympians converged on the daughter of Gaea, I turned to Percy, expecting him to join in on the family moment. The son of Poseidon, however, looked very pale and as if he was going to pass out.

"Seaweed Brain, what's wrong?" I asked him. Apparently, I spoke louder than I thought, as the others stopped their group hug and turned to us. Everyone looked worried, especially Percy's father.

"I—" Percy tried to answer my question but doubled over, gasping in pain.

Everyone crowded around Percy, trying to see what was wrong. I noticed that Percy was holding his hands over his stomach and grabbed them pulling them away from his stomach. We all gasped as we saw the blood covering his hands.

Before anyone moved Percy collapsed to the ground. I knelt down next to him, rolling him onto his back. His sea-green eyes made contact with mine before they slipped shut. I shook the son of Poseidon, trying not to panic as he didn't respond.

I turned to Apollo, who was already coming to kneel beside the limp body of my boyfriend.

_That is, if he is still my boyfriend, now that Alice is back and not a traitor he might choose to be with her. He has known her for longer, after all._ Annabeth shook off the thought, now was not the time to think about that, she had to focus on Percy.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" The sound of my name being called brought me out of my thoughts.

It was Thalia.

"Are you coming? Apollo's gonna take Perce to his temple, where he can heal him better. He said we could all tag along."

I nodded, letting the daughter of Zeus help me to my feet.

We walked in silence to Apollo's temple, the god had flashed there with Percy, leaving us to walk. I glanced at Thalia, walking beside me, and then to Nico, who was beside his sister. Both of them looked worried, but they also both looked angry. I could imagine why. Seaweed Brain was hurt probably the entire ride back to Olympus and didn't tell anyone. He just let it get worse and worse. I was mad too, and believe me when Percy woke up I was going to smack him upside the head, after I hugged him.

It didn't take us all long to reach the temple. The other gods had gotten there before us, and were currently waiting outside one of the rooms. I assumed that Apollo was in there with Percy, treating him. We joined the gods, waiting impatiently for the god of healing to open the door.

After waiting for what seemed like forever the door opened and Apollo stepped out. He looked exhausted but happy, and as all of us jumped to our feet he let a small smile flit across his face.

"He's fine. He's still unconscious, but you can go in and see him if you want. He should wake up in a few hours." Apollo spoke, before leaving. Most of the gods and goddesses left, their worry now appeased. I rushed through the doorway, followed closely by Poseidon, the only god that stayed, and the rest of the demigods.

We stopped short as we caught sight of him. He was pale, almost as pale as Hades, and he had dark bags under his eyes. In other words, he did not look fine. Poseidon, after taking a glance at his son, rushed out the door.

The rest of us, recovering from our shock, walked slowly to his bed. I took the seat next to the bed, and nobody argued. They found other places to sit all over the room. Alice found a seat on the other side of the room, and buried her head in her hands. Her body was shaking with subdued sobs.

I sighed and relinquished my chair to Thalia, along with Percy's hand, which I had been holding since I sat down. I walked over the crying daughter of Gaea, and took the seat beside her. She glanced up as I sat down, and then put her head back in her hands.

"Go away," she sniffed.

"No." I wasn't going to let her push me away, she might take Percy away from me, but she was still a person in need of comfort.

"Why are you even here? Don't you hate me?" She asked, and before I could answer she added, "I see the way you look at me, you think I'm going to take Percy away."

"Well, aren't you? You've known each other for longer than I've known him; I wouldn't be surprised if he chose you over me."

Alice let out a small laugh and took her head out of her hands, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"No, he won't. Look, Percy may only be sixteen, but he loves you. I know he does, I can see it when he looks at you. We may have had fleeting crushes on each other when we were younger, but we never _loved_ each other. Percy and I, we're not meant to be anything more than siblings. The two of you, however, are meant to be so much more."

"Thanks, I was really worried." I smiled at her. Maybe, now that I knew she wasn't going to take my boyfriend away from me, we could be friends. The two of us sat there for an hour, talking and getting to know each other.

It was only when Percy stirred that we jumped to our feet and rushed over to him.

The others moved aside for Alice and I. Nico leaned over Percy, and was sent reeling back as the son of Poseidon shot upright and their foreheads banged together.

"Ow!" Both of them yelped, each clutching their foreheads in pain. Annabeth couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, and soon the others were joining her with small chuckles.

"It's not funny," Percy mumbled, before looking around.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Apollo's temple, where he took you, after you collapsed in the throne room." Zoe answered. Zoe, Phoebe, Piper, and Leo left the room, sensing that this was a private moment. I assumed that they were heading back to camp, or in Piper and Leo's case, back to their houses in the city. We had missed enough school, so I guessed they wanted to head back and catch up on everything they missed. Or not, maybe that's just what children of Athena do. I hoped they were going back though.

"Right, care to tell us exactly why you collapsed in the throne room?" Thalia asked.

The rest of us turned to Percy, expecting an answer.

"Yeah, we'd like to know that too." Apollo's voice came from behind them. They turned to see the god of medicine standing in the doorway, with Poseidon right behind him.

"It looks like a stab wound, it didn't penetrate very deeply into your abdomen, but whatever stabbed you was poisoned which made the wound a lot worse. Also the fact that you didn't have it treated, instead choosing to ignore the fact that you were even stabbed." Apollo said.

Percy blushed, avoiding everyone's gazes.

"Seaweed Brain, when were you stabbed?" I asked him, slowly, glaring at him.

I saw him flinch, and tried not to smile at what my glare could do.

"Well, you remember when Alexis attacked us, and we were all thinking, and crouched over Alice. And she snuck up behind us. Yeah, that was when, I think she was aiming for my back, but since it was quiet I heard her and turned and she got my stomach."

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were hurt?" Poseidon asked, looking at his son sternly.

"It didn't seem that bad. It didn't hurt that much, until I was in the throne room, and then I collapsed." Percy defended himself.

"You still should have told us, idiot. We were all worried." Bianca frowned.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was that bad." He said.

"Seaweed Brain," I sighed, before throwing my arms around him in a hug.

I heard the others leave. Poseidon said he was heading back to the sea, and Apollo had other business. Thalia, Nico, and Bianca told us they were heading back to Maria's and they expected us both at school in the morning. Alice left with them. It had been decided she would stay with them at Maria's until we found her a good place to stay for school.

We didn't respond, instead choosing to stay in each others arms.

"I was so worried, in that cell, that you were dead and I had lost you. I thought no one was coming to save me." I whispered, letting tears flow.

Percy shifted until I was on the bed with him, and he was holding me in his arms with my head in his neck.

"Wise Girl, I will always come to save you. I love you. You were all I thought about on the quest. All I could think was, 'please don't let her be dead, please let her okay.' And now you're safe. Alexis can never hurt you again, ever. I won't let her near you. I promise." He whispered in my ear.

I sniffed, and brought my lips up to his, kissing him softly.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. We have to get back to our houses, because we're going to school tomorrow." I told once I pulled out of the kiss.

I stood up, pulling him with me. I was happy to see that he looked perfectly fine, despite almost dying hours before. I pulled up his shirt to look at his wound, and there was no sign of it. I ran my hands over his stomach, making sure there was no wound.

Percy grabbed my hands, pulling them away from his abdomen.

"Wise Girl, I'm fine." He said, he looked like he was trying not to smile at me.

I huffed, but grabbed one of his hands and lead him through the door without arguing. They walked down the roads of Olympus to the elevator, waving at occupants and swinging their hands in between them. They reached the elevator and jumped in, trying not to listen to the horrible elevator music as they went down.

A minute later they stepped out of the Empire State Building, heading to Annabeth's house. Once they reached the door they stopped.

"Good night, Wise Girl." Percy whispered.

"Night, Seaweed Brain." I whispered back. We leaned in for a kiss, and just before our lips met the door flung open. It was Malcolm.

"Annabeth!" He rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug. Annabeth wrapped her arms around her brother, happy to see him even if he had just interrupted her and Percy.

As soon as Malcolm let go he turned to Percy, nodding at him.

"Thank you for bringing my sister back."

"It was my pleasure." Percy responded.

"I should be heading back, if I'm out to late Thalia and Nico will probably start searching the city for me." Percy turned and started walking.

"Wait, Seaweed Brain, you forgot something." I yelled, running after him.

Percy turned, confused. I stopped in front of him and leaned in, capturing his lips in a short kiss.

"Now you can leave." I told him.

"See you at school tomorrow, Wise Girl." Percy smirked.

"See you then, Seaweed Brain."

**Well, that's the end of the chapter, and also, I've decided that this will be the last chapter of the story. It's gone on long enough. I'll probably do a sequel, if y'all really want me too, but maybe when I have more time, and if I can think of what to do. I'll probably put in the whole rising of Kronos and battle of Manhattan in there if I do a sequel. And after that, I'll probably do something about Percy and the others befriending the Romans, before they find out who they are. And all that stuff. So if y'all want me too, I'll do a sequel, but later. Don't tell me to write the sequel now, because I won't have time so if I do it won't be very good. I want to be able to plan my chapters out, so they can be nice and long and good. I think that's about it for now, I'll see you all next time I write something. As of now Raised on Olympus is officially complete. But just because it's complete, doesn't mean you shouldn't review. I still want to hear what you have to say, so. REVIEW! Until next time…**

**Tatortot367**


End file.
